Sailor Moon Twins
by Koneko Chawan
Summary: Okay, this is how this story works. This is an alternate universe where all the Sailor Senshi have TWINS... yes that's right... twins... and this is their story. Again, me and Lordess write this story, taking turns. Hope you enjoy! :) ~Koneko
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:   
Koneko: heck... anyone who does these stupid author notes is crazy... ~.~  
Lordess: which is why I volenteered to do so... ^__^ As the summary said, this is an alternate universe where the Sailor Senshi have twins! heh... lots of self-insertions in this... and for disclaimer purposes: we don't own sailor moon! and blah blah blah... Read and Review! And most of all, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A Halloween Dance?! You cannot be serious!" shouted Koneko, as she ran her fingers through her very short blondish brown hair. Her hazel eyes were full of excitement as her seventeen year old body walked home from school.   
"Don't get mellow-dramatic or anything! It's only a dance! Nothing more!" replied Rei as she ran her finger's through her own long hair. It was jet black and swayed in the breeze. Her eyes were almost violet, but were black as well. She too was seventeen, taller than Koneko, and on her way home.   
"Sis! Come on! It's a dance! You know... With boys?"   
"Well I see your point... But just because we're twin sisters doesn't mean we think alike in every single way..." Rei paused as she thought of something. She looked at her sister slyly. "What about Yukai? Aren't you two still going out?"  
"Well... Yes... We are... But still... I was thinking about setting you up!"  
"Sorry! Chad asked me a week ago! Remember?"  
"Oh yeah... Then Akutenshi!"  
"I have a boyfriend! Don't you remember? Or are you experiencing your mental problems again?" shouted a voice from behind them.   
The sister's spun around to see a seventeen year old girl with shoulder length straight brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light brown and were practically jumping out of their sockets. She stood about as tall as Rei.  
Next to her was a taller girl with long wavy brown hair in a ponytail, with two strands hanging down on either side of her face. With green eyes that were as dark as an evergreen forest.   
"Of course I remember Akutenshi! I'm not stupid! It just slipped my mind that's all!" Koneko protested. Akutenshi looked at her skeptically. Ignoring the look, Koneko turned to the other one. "What about you Makoto? Since your twin already has a date for the Halloween Dance."  
"You caught me at the wrong time... Someone already asked me!" Makoto replied.   
"Is it Ken?" Koneko asked.  
"No... Musouka..." Koneko gave an angry expression.  
"Don't worry Koneko!" Rei said supportively. "Perhaps Usagi or Mutashi don't have dates yet! For them it should be quite a task!"  
"We heard that!" shouted two voices. Two seventeen year old girls walked up and looked at the group.  
The first one was about as tall as Makoto. She had long wavy blonde hair worn in loose pigtail braids. She had sky blue eyes that explained her crazy personality. The second one, who was twin sister to the first, was a little shorter than Koneko. She had long blonde hair in ponytail buns, letting the extra hair hang down. Her eyes were a deep blue like the sea.  
"Mutashi! Please say you don't have a date for the Halloween dance!" Koneko said as she ran up to the taller one, eyes sparkling with hope.   
"Sorry! I was already asked!" Mutashi replied.  
"Can't you say no and let me choose?"  
"It's Anya! I can't say no to him! He's my boyfriend! You know that!" Koneko gave a look of despair than went to Usagi, about say something.  
"Mamuro asked me... Sorry..." Usagi said. Koneko sighed.  
"Mamuro and Anya... Those twins I could live with out!" Koneko said. Mutashi and Usagi gave her an angry look. "I'm sorry but no one can match up to Yukai!"  
"What about Chad?!" asked Rei.  
"And Musouka!" shouted Makoto.  
"And you can't forget about my boyfriend Kan!" shouted Akutenshi.  
"And what about Greg?"  
"And Tenma!"  
"And Hitotoki!"  
"And Fushi!"  
The six girls turned around to see four more. The first one, who had shouted the name Greg, was about as tall as Akutenshi and Rei. She has short slightly puffy blue hair and blue eyes. Her name was Ami.  
The second one, who had called out Tenma, was the same height and had short thin brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. She was called Amamizu, Ami's twin sister.  
The third and fourth were also twins. The third, who called out Hitotoki, was a little shorter that Mutashi. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she wore up in a ponytail and her eyes were a blue. Her name was Kusanagi.  
The fourth, who had called out Fushi, was named Minako. She was a little taller that Ami and had long blonde hair that was tied up in a half ponytail. Her eyes were also a majestic blue.  
"Oh! Hi... Guys... What's up?" asked Koneko a little sheepishly.   
"Nothing much..." replied Amamizu.  
"Have you guy's heard about the Halloween Dance?" asked Minako excitedly.  
"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun! And plus it gives me an excuse to go shopping!" shouted Usagi. She looked up at the sky hopefully.   
"Usagi! Is shopping your entire life or something?" asked Rei impatiently. Usagi shot her head towards Rei angrily.  
"Shut up Rei!"  
"Why don't you make me?"  
"I will!"  
"I'd love to see you try!" Koneko and Akutenshi watched as the two fought. They looked at each other then suddenly burst out laughing. Rei and Usagi turned to them.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Rei calmly. Akutenshi stopped laughing for a second to explain.  
"Well... We were just thinking..." Akutenshi started. "You and Usagi fight all the time... And your twins are best friends and never get into fights! And the only one Koneko fights with constantly... Is me!" Akutenshi started laughing again, holding her stomach because it hurt so much.  
"I don't know about you guys... But I find that extremely funny!" said Koneko as she stopped laughing for a brief second. The two continued laughing for a while to come as the group started out on there way.   
After they had stopped laughing, Rei turned to her sister. "Why don't you take your friends out for some ice cream or something... Me and the other's have some business to talk about at the temple," she whispered.   
"Why do I have to leave all the time?! Why don't you leave once and a while?!" whispered Koneko angrily.  
"I have! But it's your turn! And besides... I asked first!" Rei giggled.  
"Fine... But you owe me! Big!" Koneko walked away from Rei and jogged over to where Mutashi was. "We're going to meet at the park instead." She spoke in a soft whisper.   
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" shouted a little girl. The scream was almost ear piercing.   
"Would you be quiet?! Your loud enough to wake the dead!" shouted a second little voice.  
"We're going to be late for swimming class!"  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you say that before?!"  
"I wasn't paying attention to the time!" Suddenly two ten year old girls skidded around the corner.  
The first one had short pink hair in a style somewhat like Usagi's. She had light brown eyes that looked red. She was called ChibiUsa. The second had long light red hair that was worn in pigtail braids. Her eyes were a sky blue with a tint of purple. Her name, was Aairo.  
"Late again?" asked Minako. The two stopped for a second and looked at the group.  
"Yeah! I wasn't paying attention to the time!" said ChibiUsa quickly. "See you later!"  
"Yeah!" replied Aairo. "Were are we meeting today?"   
"The park..." answered Koneko, somewhat still cross at Rei.  
"Right! See you later!" And with that the two went off giggling.  
"Speaking of 'see you later...' We'd better split up now," said Ami as she looked at her watch.  
"Right..." replied Amamizu.  
"Bye!" The two groups separated and went there separate ways.   
On the way, Mutashi's face lit up as she got an idea. "Hey! On the way to the park can we stop off at a grocery store to get a Pepsi?" she asked as she began to dig in her pocket in search of money. The group all stopped.  
"Can't," Koneko answered. Mutashi's eyes narrowed as she looked at Koneko.  
"And why not?!"   
"Two reasons... One... I know for a fact that you have no money!" Mutashi looked down at her pocket, realizing what she had said was true. "And two... Akutenshi drank all the Pepsi in the world..."   
Mutashi's face flamed. Akutenshi's eyes grew wide as she gave a quick glance at Koneko, who was next to her. She looked at Mutashi and jumped back.  
"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNOW I LOVE PEPSI! ARE YOU THAT SELFISH?! HOW COULD YOU?! I MEAN... GOD! PEPSI IS MY LIFE! I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT PEPSI! SO YOU JUST GO OUT AND DRINK ALL THE PEPSI IN THE WORLD HUH?! WHY Akutenshi?! WHY?!"   
After Mutashi had stopped yelling, Akutenshi stood up straight, took a deep breath, and turned to Koneko. Her eyes narrowed. "NOW WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT?! I WAS PLANNING TO HAVE A NICE AFTERNOON WITH NO YELLING AND NO FIGHTING AND YOU GO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT! I WOULD NEVER BE THAT MEAN TO Mutashi! AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GO ON PERSISTING TO RUIN MY LIFE?!"   
Akutenshi stopped when she noticed that Amamizu and Kusanagi were looking at her. Akutenshi calmed down and closed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "And besides... I don't have that big of bladder..."  
Akutenshi began to walk forward, without another word. Koneko looked astonished. She walked after Akutenshi, not speaking to her though. And speaking to no one, Mutashi to began to walk, clearly still upset about the Pepsi deal.   
Kusanagi and Amamizu looked at each other wide eyed. They both shrugged and started to walk again. Mutashi was looking at the ground, her hands in her pockets when she saw the grocery store. Akutenshi turned toward it and started walking.  
"Were are you going?" asked Amamizu. Akutenshi stopped and turned around.  
"I'm going to prove once and for all... That I did not drink all the Pepsi in the world! That's where!" Akutenshi said. She turned around once more and began to walk toward the store. They all followed.   
When she entered, Akutenshi quickly walked over to where the drinks were sold. "There!" she said pointing to the case.   
Mutashi looked at where she pointed and saw a ton of bottles of Pepsi. Her eyes sparkled. She looked at Akutenshi.  
"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!" she said, in a pleading sort of way.  
"I'm not mad at you... So don't worry... But Koneko on the other hand..." Akutenshi gave out a soft, yet somewhat insane sounding laugh as she turned towards Koneko.  
"Ah!" Koneko shrieked as she ducked behind Amamizu. "She's going to kill me!"  
Ignoring the two, Mutashi looked at the Pepsi, her mouth watering. "To bad I don't have any money..." she said as she shoved her hands into her pocket. There was a small jingle as she did so.  
Mutashi's eyes grew wide with excitement. She grabbed what had jingled and took it out of her pocket and smiled. "MONEY!" she exclaimed. She quickly counted up the coins she had. "Oh drat! Down by a dime!"  
Akutenshi dug in her pocket and pulled out a shiny dime and gave it to Mutashi. Mutashi smiled at her. "THANK YOU!" Mutashi grabbed a Pepsi bottle from the case and brought it to the check out counter and quickly purchased it.   
Koneko saw that chocolate cheesecake was on sale for two for fifty cents. She looked at Akutenshi curiously. She quickly walked over grabbed two of the packages, and went to purchase it. She stomped over to Akutenshi and gave her one. Akutenshi smiled at Koneko.  
"Thanks," she said and grabbed a fork.  
"How do you do that?" asked Kusanagi amazed.  
"What?" asked Koneko looking at her.  
"You two are madder than heck at each other one minute, then the next minute you two are the best of friends." Koneko and Akutenshi looked at each other, smiled, shrugged, and went on eating there cheesecake happily.   
A few seconds later, Akutenshi and Koneko giggled to themselves, then gave each other looks that said, "Cause we're the best of buddies!" After that they all walked to the park, Mutashi drinking her Pepsi happily and Akutenshi and Koneko munching down on Cheesecake.   
  
« Z «   
  
Usagi sighed as she sat in Rei's temple. "What do you suppose happened to the Nega-Verse? Do you think we finally defeated it?" she asked.  
"Totally impossible..." Minako answered.  
"And why is that?" asked Artimus, a small male white cat at Minako's side.  
"Artimus! Don't you know the Law of the Universe?" asked Luna, a small black cat at Usagi's side.  
"No... What is it?"  
"The Law of the Universe is that no good can live with out evil..." Minako answered. "I mean what would be light with out darkness? Night without day? Good with- out evil?"  
"Well put Minako..." Luna said with a smile. Minako smiled back.  
"Thanks!"  
"So you really think that the Nega-Verse is still out there somewhere?" asked Makoto. Rei nodded.  
"Their right," she said. "The Nega-Verse is more than likely still out there... We just haven't found it yet..."  
Usagi sighed again as she looked out the window. "I wonder what our next enemy will be like. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:   
Lordess: Koneko has decided to not do these authors notes... ...I've got half a mind to do the same.. read and review... ^.^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ One Week Later ~  
Makoto adjusted her chef's hat in front of the mirror. She turned to her sister. "How are you doing with your costume?" she asked. Akutenshi looked up from tying her shoelace of her roller blade.  
"Fine and dandy!" Akutenshi replied. Once she had finished tying, she stood up and tried to get her balance, which wasn't all that easy as she had planned. Once Makoto was done with her costume, she looked at her sister's.  
Akutenshi was wearing a short dress that was the shade of green. It was a turtle neck and long sleeved. There was a pink belt that dipped down in the center. In the back was a thin pink ribbon tied in a bow that went down to her knees.   
As you may have guessed, Akutenshi was dressed up as a Figure Skater. Makoto was dressed up as a chef. She was wearing a white hat and a clean white smock with green buttons and white pants.   
The two smiled at each other. "We'd better go meet the others!" Akutenshi said. Makoto nodded in agreement. The two got up and headed out of their apartment.  
It wasn't long till they got to the meeting place, which they chose to be the park. Makoto and Akutenshi were the first one's there, but soon they all had arrived.  
Usagi, who was on time for once, was dressed up as a witch. She wore the witches hat and a short ragged dress with long ragged sleeves. She also wore black boots that came up to a point at her knees.  
Mutashi was dressed up as a vampire. She wore a black tuxedo with a long red cape. She even wore the fake vampire teeth, which were impossible to talk with.  
Ami was going as a doctor, like she had wanted to me when she grows up. Amamizu was going as a fifties waitress. She wore a tight white top with red designs on them and a light blue skirt. She even wore roller skates.  
Rei was going as a black cat, tail and all. She even used face paint to give herself whiskers.   
And Koneko was going as a princess. She wore a long purple dress that touched the ground. The beginning of her sleeves were puffy and stretched down and ended at a point on her hand with a red stripe there. There was also a red stripe on the neckline, which came down to a point. There was also a red bow in the back that almost reached the ground. And of course, she wore a golden crown with a red gem inside it.  
Minako was dressed much simpler than Koneko. She was going as a ghost. She wore a long white outfit, almost like Rei's priestess outfit. She used powered to make her skin look pale.  
Kusanagi on the other had was going as a sorceress. Her dress was long and a dark blue. The neckline was straight and didn't touch the shoulder's at all. Her sleeves were tight at first, but spread out at the ends. Around her waist was a piece of gold rope tied loosely. On her face she had put some sparkly stuff on.  
ChibiUsa had on a little pink dress with a red sash. Pink bows were tied elegantly in her hair. Aairo was dress much the same except the opposite colors. They were going as a singing duet  
"Great costumes!" Kusanagi said once everyone had arrived.  
"Yeah!" Akutenshi said right after. "I especially like how Koneko's outfit explains her so well!"  
"HEY!" Koneko yelled. Koneko was about to hit her when Mutashi interfered.   
"Guys... Do me a big favor and please not fight... I'm going to get a headache if you do!" she said.   
"Fine with me! I could stand a break from arguing," Akutenshi said. Mutashi turned towards Usagi and Rei.  
"That includes you to!" Rei looked at her.  
"What?!" she asked. "We're not going to fight! Unless Usagi starts acting like a meatball head again!" Usagi gave her a look but kept quiet.  
The group started on their way to the party which was to be held at a work-out gym nearby. On the way, Amamizu noticed that Akutenshi was looking at the night sky.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Thinking..." Akutenshi answered without looking down.  
"About what?"  
"Food..."  
"What?!" Amamizu asked confused. Akutenshi finally looked down.  
"I didn't eat much of a dinner... I was saving room for dessert!" Akutenshi gave her smart aleck smile.  
"Akutenshi... You'd better not eat to much... You could get sick!" Mutashi said coming into the conversation.  
"Oh she's not going to eat as much as Usagi!" Rei informed. Usagi shot a look.  
"HEY!" she cried.  
"It's true! Your a total pig!"  
"Why do you always bug me on my liking sweets?!"  
"Because you eat too much of them!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do to!" Mutashi gave out an exasperated sigh.  
"Rei? You're wrong about one thing..." Akutenshi said, breaking up the fight.  
"And what would that be?" she asked, still angry.  
"Usagi is not going to eat more than me... I'm going to eat so much that you guys are going to get sick watching me!" They all broke out in laughter.  
  
« Z «  
  
Somewhere far away from where the girls were, a dark castle stood. Inside a little girl stood in the middle of a room. She was no older than the age of nine. Her long purple hair flowed freely down to her waist.  
Her eyes were as black as coal as she looked around the dimly lit palace. A small smile flickered showing satisfaction. "Pretty fancy shmacy for one day's work..." she said as she turned her eyes to another girl. "Don't you agree?"  
The other girl smiled. She was about the same age. Her blue hair was tied in a tight ponytail. She too had eyes as black as coal. She walked over to her friend. "Yeah... I think we've done quiet well for ourselves Pernicious!"  
They smiled.  
"PERNICIOUS! NRIGRITE!" The voice shook the room and the two winced at the loud noise.   
"Well..." Nrigrite started. "Let's hope she approves... If not..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to go on. The two ran to the huge looming doors at the end of room. Upon pushing them open, they revealed a lighter lit room with a long red carpet leading to a throne. Upon that throne, sat a woman. She was older than the girls, somewhere in her twenties. She had long red hair that was tied in a single braid by her neck.  
Her eyes were a deep red, more like maroon. Her lips held a natural shade of black and her tall thin body was draped by a black dress. The girls walked to the middle of the room.  
"Yes Malfeacance?" they asked in unison. A smile curled up on her lips.  
"Well done! You and your brothers have done excellent!" she answered. "Speaking of which... Where are your brothers?"  
"They left to check the area..." Nrigrite said.  
"They should be back..." Pernicious started. But she was cut off as two teenage boys, about the age of thirteen, came sliding in the room. "Soon," Pernicious finished.  
The boys stood up and bowed before Malfeaceace. "Flagitorious... Baneful... How was your search?" she asked.  
"We have found life here..." Baneful answered. He brushed his blonde hair out of the way revealing his black eyes.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes," Flagitorious piped up. He to brushed his own black hair back revealing his cool black eyes. "The city of Tokyo is the closest life place we have found."  
"Good..." Malfeaceace said with an evil smirk. "We shall start work immediately... I want you to find where the most energy is being used in this pathetic city, and steal it!"  
"Already done my Empress..." Pernicious said. Malfeasance turned to her with wonder.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes... When we first got here... I heard of a celebration of some sort... There is a party being held tonight... For some occasion that I do not understand..."  
"They call it Halloween," Nrigrite added. "They disguise themselves for no apparent reason... And then they go around from house to house saying... What was it?"  
"Trick or treat..." Baneful answered. "We shall attend this 'festival of disguise' and steal their energy for you!"  
Malfeasance smiled evilly. "Good..." she said. "Now be on your way..." The four bowed and in a flash of black light, they were gone. Malfeasance gave out a small evil laugh.  
"Tokyo shall be mine... And so shall the universe!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: and the story continues...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oooh," said Koneko romantically as they walked into the gym.   
"What?" asked Akutenshi looking around.  
"Look at Kan, he's dressed as a male figure skater. And... Oh joy, look who's beside him." Akutenshi looked over and saw Okasii next to Kan. Koneko despised Okasii, as most girls do about their ex-boyfriends.  
"Oh well," said Koneko putting on a fake smile. "Can't let him ruin a perfectly good party." She grabbed Akutenshi's arm and they started to walk over.   
"Well, well, well," said Okasii as they approached "Look who's come to join us. Princess Little Brat!"  
"HEY!" cried Koneko "Only my friends are allowed to call me that."  
"Am I your friend?" asked a voice behind Koneko. She jumped. Akutenshi turned around first to see who it was. She gave out a laugh  
"The perfect match," she said with a sigh. Koneko turned around and saw Yukai dressed as a charming prince.  
"Yukai!" Koneko cried giving him a hug. Okasii stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
"Did I miss something?" asked Okasii  
"What do you mean?" asked Koneko innocently.  
"You know very well what I mean."  
"No, I'm afraid I don't... Please explain."  
"Yukai," whispered Akutenshi to Koneko  
"OH!" cried Koneko. "How un-thoughtful of me! Yukai this is Okasii, Kan, and you already know Akutenshi."  
"Hi," said Okasii flatly.  
"And everyone, this is Yukai." All of a sudden a slow song came on.   
"May I have this dance Princess?" asked Yukai.  
"You may," said Koneko. Kan followed Yukai's suit. Okasii just stood there astonished.  
"Okasii? Whoa! Wake up!" cried Okasii's friends Brea. "What's wrong?"  
"Is Koneko going out with him?" asked Okasii confused.  
"Yeah..."   
"For how long?"   
"Oh, let's see, about four years."  
"Four years!" cried Okasii astonished.  
"You didn't know?" said Brea incredulously.  
"Oh yeah, I remember, I asked her out again in 8th and she said no because she was going out with some other guy name Yukai. That's him?!"  
"Yep."  
  
« Z «  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Nrigrite as she adjusted her costume. She was wearing a witch costume. And since she was already evil, she would not have any trouble acting the part.  
"I suppose so." said Baneful. He was wearing dragon costume. And since his power was fire, he could really breath fire. "But I don't see why we can't just morph into alien form."  
"Flagitorious!" cried Pernicious . She was dressed as Unicorn, but her horn turned black, when she was angry. "Get out here now!" Flagitorious walked out and they all laughed. He was dressed as a prince, they decided that some of them had to go as good things.  
"It's not funny." said Flagitorious. "Can we just go and get this over with?"  
"We better." said Pernicious, in a flash of black light they disappeared.  
  
« Z «  
  
"Usagi!" cried Rei "Why are you such a pig?"   
"I'm not!" cried Usagi as she put another piece of cake in her mouth.  
"Ugh!" cried Rei "You disgust me so much that I'm going to have to leave." Rei walked over to her twin sister.   
"Hey! Rei! Who are those kids in the corner? Let's go talk to them!" Koneko said happily with a smile.  
"Why do you like to talk to people all the time?" asked Akutenshi  
"I just do," replied Koneko grabbing Akutenshi's arm and marching over there.  
"Hi! My name is Koneko! And these are my friends, Yukai, Akutenshi, Kan, and my twin sister Rei." They kids looked at each other.  
"Hi," said the unicorn. "My name is Patricia, and these are my friends, Nicole, Brian, and Frank."  
"Nice names!" cried Koneko. "And awesome costumes."  
"Excuse us..." said Nicole "But can you point us in the direction of the restrooms?"  
"Yeah," said Akutenshi as she pointed down the hall. The friends stared at them as they walked out.  
"I sense something about them," said Rei quietly. She excused herself and quickly walked to where Usagi and the others were.  
"Usagi!" whispered Rei "We have to talk. All of us, in the hall, now!" They all followed Rei into the hall.  
"What is it?" asked Ami.  
"I sense something about these new people that Koneko went and talked to," replied Rei.  
"You mean the Nega-verse?" asked Minako.  
"Yes." All of a sudden, a blood curdling scream was heard from where the party was being held. "Let's go." said Rei as she grabbed the charm off her bracelet. Unknown to them all they were being watched...by Rei's Twin sister Koneko. She stood in the corner quietly listening.  
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Chibi Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
"MAKE UP!"   
Rei had finished transforming first. She was wearing a red skirt with a purple bow. She had a red bracelet with the symbol of Mars on her wrist. Her long black hair hung loosely flying when she ran.  
Ami was wearing a dark blue skirt with a light blue bow on her chest. She had a blue bracelet with the symbol of Mercury in it. Her short blue hair was sort of wavy at this point.  
Makoto was wearing a green skirt with a pink bow on her chest. She had a green bracelet with a symbol of Jupiter in it. Her long brown hair was up in a pony tail.  
Minako was wearing a orange skirt with a yellow bow. She had a orange bracelet with the symbol of Venus of it. Her long blonde hair was up in a half pony tail.  
ChibiUsa was wearing a short pink skirt, with a red bow. She had a locket with her symbol in it.   
Usagi was wearing a short red skirt, with a red bow. She had a locket with her symbol in it.  
Koneko was still in the corner watching all of this. She quickly went to her friends to tell them what happened. All of a sudden they saw four figures standing in the middle of the room. They were recognized right away by, Mutashi, Koneko, Akutenshi, and the other sailor scouts x. They got ready to transform but Koneko motioned them to go in the hall way.   
"There are other sailor scouts who will fight. I saw them transform. They are our twin sisters! We mustn't let them know about us, and that we know about them. So we will fight today only if we are desperately needed."  
"Ok," said Akutenshi "But shouldn't we transform, just incase?"  
"Good idea." said Kusanagi  
"Mars X Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury X Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter X Crystal Power!"  
"Venus X Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Crisis X!"   
"Eternal Moon X!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Koneko had finished transforming first. She was wearing a purple skirt with a red bow. She had a purple necklace with the symbol of Mars on her neck.   
Amamizu was wearing a light blue skirt with a dark blue bow on her chest. She had a blue bracelet with the symbol of Mercury in it.  
Akutenshi was wearing a pink skirt with a green bow on her chest. She had a pink bracelet with a symbol of Jupiter in it.  
Kusanagi was wearing a yellow skirt with a orange bow. She had a yellow bracelet with the symbol of Venus of it.  
Aairo was wearing a short red skirt, with a red bow. She had a locket with her symbol in it.   
Mutashi was wearing a short red skirt, with a blue bow. She had a locket with her symbol in it. They quietly snuck to the back of the gym. They watched their twins fight.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Usagi, the lead senshi, Sailor Moon.   
"All we want is these helpless peoples energy."   
"They're not helpless," cried Sailor Mars, Rei.  
"Oh yeah?" asked Nrigrite. She turned to the closest people who just so happened to be Kan and Yukai. "Nega Fire Attack!" A wave of fire encircled the two guys which you could tell, that the fire wasn't hurting them, but it was draining all there energy. The Sailor senshi just stood there. Akutenshi and Koneko looked at each other horrified. They both rushed out.  
"Drop them!" cried Koneko, Sailor Mars X.  
"And if we don't?" asked Pernicious snottily.  
"Mars X...Burning ...Creeper...Eruption!" cried Mars X. Fire shot out of Koneko's opened hands towards Nrigrite, who was controlling Yukai and Kan. It hit her releasing the two guys. Koneko and Akutenshi ran toward them, totally forgetting about the other sailor senshi, but before they reached the guys they remembered. They looked at their other friends and nodded.   
"Mars X Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury X Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter X Crystal Power!"  
"Venus X Crystal Power!"  
"Chibi Moon X Crystal Power!"   
"Cosmic Moon X Power!"  
"Sailor X Teleport Power!"  
In a flash of light they disappeared. They went to there hide out. They decided it would be better if they watched the battle from in there so Koneko and Akutenshi couldn't give them away.   
  
« Z «  
  
"Who were they?!" asked Mercury, Ami, who was quite confused.   
"I don't know... But they seemed awfully familiar..." Venus, Minako, replied.  
"Those little brats!" cried Nrigrite, balling her hand into a fist. She turned abruptly to the rest of the Senshi. "They may have gotten away, but you won't!" Her sibling joined her side.  
"Wanna bet?!" asked Sailor Moon. She took a step forward. "Your a bunch of little kids! What can you do to us?!" Pernicious got offended by that remark.  
"WHAT?! We are not just a bunch of little kids!" she yelled, getting in front of her sister. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned to here sister and brother's. "Come on... Let's show these short skirted girls what we're really made of..." The others quickly agreed.  
They formed a straight line, each of them getting into a position holding at least one hand out towards the Senshi's direction. All of them closed their eyes to concentrate, then slowly, each one of them started to glow a separate color.  
Pernicious was glowing a deep blue color, Nrigrite a yellow. Baneful was glowing a dark red, almost looking like blood, and Flagitorious was glowing a deep green.  
They all opened their eyes suddenly, a full flash of black shown in them. "Dark Energy!" they chanted together.   
"Ice!" shouted Pernicious.  
"Fire!" added Baneful.  
"Thunder!" Flagitorious yelled.  
"Light!" Nrigrite finished. Before them, their element that they called appeared in their hands.  
"BLAST!" they all shouted together sending each element towards the Sailor Senshi. Mercury's eyes grew wide as a blast of ice headed towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way, but got hit in the arm, blood dripping from the wound.  
The other's had no better luck. Mars had gotten her ankle hit by the fire and could hardly stand. Jupiter was now clutching her arm from the thunder blast, and Venus had a slice on her face from the laser like light. Moon and ChibiMoon had gotten hit by all the attacks combined and had been blasted into the wall.   
The two staggered to get up. The four evils laughed. "Now who are the little kids?" asked Baneful with an evil smirk. They began to prepare another attack as the Senshi stood weakly, refusing to give up.  
Dark ones! shouted a voice that rang in their heads though seemed to bounce off the walls of the empty gym room. The four sibling stopped and winced at the sound.  
"Yes?" they asked, sounding nervous.  
Don't destroy these... 'Defender's' of earth so soon... Malfesance said with a sly tone. Come back to base! The connection cut off.  
"Right when we're about to have some fun..." Nrigrite said, apparently upset.  
"You Sailor Senshi lucked out this time, but next time..." Baneful said, letting it hang. Each of them bowed, saying their name and rank.  
"Nrigrite, last commanding officer..."  
"Baneful, third commanding officer..."  
"Flagitorious, second commanding officer..."  
"And Pernicious... Lead commander of this operation..."  
"Dark Quadrate... Signing off!" they said as they disappeared in a flash of black light. The Sailor Senshi looked at each other in awe.  
"We have quite a big mystery to solve!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
« Z «  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Mutashi yelled, quite mad.  
"What do you mean 'what were you thinking'?!'" Koneko shouted back. "We were saving our boyfriends!"  
"Yeah!" added Akutenshi. "How would you feel if your boyfriends were in danger?" Mutashi grew quite knowing she would do the same thing.   
"You need to be more careful though!" Amamizu said.  
"We will..." Akutenshi and Koneko said in unison. Koneko's eyes drifted to Kan and Yukai who were lying on the floor wrapped in blankets in the next room. Akutenshi followed her gaze and sighed.  
"When do we plan to tell our boyfriends about our being the Sailor Senshi X?" Akutenshi asked, turning to the others.  
"Never..." Kusanagi replied. Koneko turned back to the group.  
"And why not?! Mutashi's boyfriend already knows!" she practically yelled.  
"If you can remember correctly Koneko..." Mutashi started. "Anya was a knight of earth in his past life... His past life was part of our past lives... They weren't."  
Akutenshi and Koneko looked at each other then turned away and started whistling looking at the ground and ceiling, not looking at anyone.   
"What?" asked Kusanagi. Akutenshi and Koneko once again looked at each other, then to the group.  
"Well..." Akutenshi started.  
"We kinda borrowed Rei's priestess book..." Koneko said.  
"And we kinda asked the fire to know more about our past lives..."   
"And?" Amamizu asked.  
"Well... They.... As in our boyfriends..." Koneko said. She turned to Akutenshi for her to take over.  
"Were knights?" Akutenshi said nervously. The three blinked a couple of times while looking at Koneko and Akutenshi.  
"Is that all?" asked Kusanagi.  
"No... They were kinda... Going to... Sort of..." Akutenshi said, stalling for time.  
"Spit it out!" Mutashi demanded.  
"Going to marry us?" finished Koneko, as nervous as Akutenshi.  
"WHAT?!" The whole temple shook as the three yelled. Koneko and Akutenshi winced at the sound. Then laughed nervously.   
"It's the truth..." Akutenshi said weakly.   
"It's totally unbelievable! That's what it is!" Kusanagi exclaimed.  
"What was all that yelling about?" asked a voice. The group turned to see Rei sticking her head into the room.  
"Rei!" they all cried in unison. Akutenshi jumped up and closed the door to the room where Yukai and Kan were.   
"What's in there?" Rei asked as she walked over to Akutenshi trying to get past her.  
"Nothing!" she answered quickly. Rei looked at her skeptically. Koneko came to the rescue and got in-between Akutenshi and Rei.  
"It's a surprise!" she said.   
"Who for?" asked Rei.  
"You!" they all said together. Rei, who was still skeptical, gave in and started out of the room.   
"Your friends had better leave soon... It's getting late..." she said as she opened the door. As she was exiting she heard a low groan. She stopped and turned around. "What was that?"  
"Me..." Akutenshi answered, holding her stomach. "I ate to much..." Rei rolled her eyes and left the room. Everyone gave out a long sigh. Akutenshi jerked the door open to see Kan and Yukai sitting up, rubbing their heads.  
"Are you two alright?" they asked.  
"Yeah I guess..." Yukai answered.  
"No... I feel totally drained..." Kan replied. Akutenshi walked over to him and gave him a hug.   
"Feel better?" she asked.  
"A little..." Akutenshi helped Kan up and Yukai stood up with Koneko's help.   
"Come on..." Mutashi said. "Let's go home..." And that's exactly what they did.  



	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Akutenshi, Koneko, Yukai, and Kan walked down the street quietly. It was the next day and Kan and Yukai felt a lot better. "So what exactly happened last night?" asked Yukai as they continued to walk.  
Akutenshi and Koneko looked at each other. "Well..." Koneko started. Akutenshi knew what she was going to say and placed her hand over her mouth tightly.  
"We're not exactly sure..." Akutenshi said. The two looked at her skeptically.  
"Then why are you holding Koneko's mouth shut?" asked Kan. Akutenshi smiled nervously.  
"You know Koneko... Telling all those outlandish stories and all!"   
"I never recall Koneko doing that..." Yukai said. Koneko somehow pried off Akutenshi's hand.  
"YOU WERE KNIGHTS!" she shouted. Akutenshi clasped her hand once again on Koneko's mouth, stronger this time.  
"What?" asked Kan.   
"I though we agreed not to tell them yet!" Akutenshi scolded.  
"Tell us what?" asked Yukai. Koneko got her mouth free once again.  
"They have a right to know this! It involves them!" Koneko protested.  
"Hello!" Kan said. Akutenshi and Koneko turned to them. Koneko glanced at Akutenshi.  
"Fine..." she said angrily. Koneko smiled.  
"It all started in our past lives..." Koneko started as they sat down on a bench in a nearby park. "We were princesses," Yukai gave a short, held in laugh, but let Koneko continue. "And you two were knights of our kingdoms..."  
  
~ One Hour Later ~  
  
Kan blinked a couple times, not believing what he had just heard. "You and your group are the Sailor Senshi X..." he started.  
"And your twins are the Sailor Senshi..." Yukai added. Akutenshi and Koneko nodded. "And you expect us to believe this?!"   
"It may be hard to believe, but it's true... All of it..." Akutenshi said calmly.  
"And we're knights..." Kan said, still blinking.   
"Yeah..."   
"Oh..."   
"Well say something!" cried Koneko "I can't stand the silence!"  
"What are we supposed to say to that?" asked Kan   
"I don't know." said Koneko "Just say something."  
"Fine," said Yukai "What exactly do we do?"  
"I guess," said Akutenshi slowly "That you are supposed to help us fight once you figure out how to use your powers."  
"So we are, kind of, your partners or something like that?" asked Kan.  
"I guess so." said Koneko. Then her eyes grew wide. She looked at Akutenshi "Did we tell them...." She whispered the rest in Akutenshi's ear. Akutenshi's eyes also grew wide.  
"NO!" she cried "And I don't think we should. They would kill us!"  
"Why?" asked Koneko.   
"Because what if they don't want to, well, you know." replied Akutenshi.  
"They have to. It's there destiny as well as ours." replied Koneko softly.  
Kan and Yukai looked at Akutenshi, then Koneko, then each other.  
"What is going on?" asked Kan suspiciously.  
"If you don't tell us we'll tickle it out of you!" cried Yukai. Koneko's eyes grew wide.  
"You wouldn't!" she cried.  
"Wanna bet?" asked Yukai as he started to tickle her. Kan did the same to Akutenshi.  
"Stop! We'll tell you!" cried Akutenshi. Pushing her hair out of her face. The guys stopped tickling.   
"Well?" they asked in unison. Koneko glanced at Akutenshi.   
"How do we put this madly?" asked Koneko   
"Spit it out or we'll start tickling again!" cried Kan getting ready.  
"But we don't know how to say it!" cried Akutenshi. Yukai and Kan started tickling again.  
"OK!" cried Akutenshi as she was being tickled. "WE HAVE TO MARRY YOU GUYS!"  
The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.  
"And if we don't want to?" Kan asked.  
"HEY!" cried Akutenshi.  
"I was joking!" cried Kan taking a step backward.  
The guys sat back down on the bench. They were being quiet... too quiet. Koneko noticed the uneasiness and looked at her watch.  
"It's getting late, we better go. Akutenshi, do you want to stay the night at my house?"  
"As long as Makoto can too."   
"I don't think Rei will mind too much." replied Koneko. She looked at the guys. "Bye Yukai. I'll see you tomorrow and give you time to get used to this.  
  
« Z «  
  
"You did what?!" yelled Mutashi   
"Well, we didn't mean too." replied Akutenshi "But Koneko just had to open her big mouth!"  
"I do not have a big mouth!" replied Koneko calmly. "They had a right to know, it involved them!"  
"Why can't you ever keep your big mouth shut? If you would have then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" Mutashi screamed to Koneko. Koneko just stood there, was Mutashi mad at her?   
"Sissy mad at me?" asked Koneko in a small voice.  
"Yes!" cried Mutashi "Sissy is very mad at you!" Koneko took one last look around the room and ran out.   
"Why'd you go and do that?" said Akutenshi to Mutashi angrily.   
"She told!"  
"So what?!" asked Akutenshi "She can't help it that she always has to tell people everything. And they would have found out sooner or later. And besides, wouldn't you have done the same thing with Anya if he didn't know our little secret?!" Mutashi grew quiet.  
  
« Z «  
  
"Koneko?" asked Rei as she knocked on the door to Koneko's room.  
"What?" yelled Koneko.  
"Mom wants you," replied Rei.  
"Why?"   
"She wants to know when was the last time you ate."  
"Who cares! Why is she always nagging at me to eat?! I'm not hungry so it is not physically possible for me to eat."  
"Well, can you just eat something? So we don't have to listen to her?"  
"NO! I AM NOT HUNGRY SO GO AWAY!" Rei took a step back. Then made an angry cat noise and walked away.   
"She is so stubborn..." Rei said to herself. She lifted her head as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see Akutenshi.  
"Oh hi Akutenshi..." she said calmly.  
"Hey Rei... Is Koneko home?" Akutenshi asked with a somewhat worried expression. Rei made an annoyed face.  
"Yeah... She's in her room... And watch out..." Rei opened the door to let Akutenshi in, then walked away. Akutenshi stepped in and closed the door behind her. In the other room she saw Rei seat herself in front of the fire.   
Akutenshi sighed and walked up to Koneko's door, knocking.  
"WHAT REI?!" Koneko screamed. Akutenshi jumped back. Quickly getting over the sudden shriek, Akutenshi spoke calmly.  
"Koneko... As much as we act like sisters... We are not... And I don't have black hair either... Nor did my sister ta-" Akutenshi was cut off as Koneko opened the door quickly and pulled Akutenshi in, slamming the door behind her.   
"Akutenshi! Today is not the day to be kidding around!" Koneko yelled. "I told you not to tell her!" she added in a whisper. Akutenshi smiled from her seat on the ground where she had fallen.  
"I had to get in somehow..." Koneko looked at her angrily.   
"Well telling Rei about the priestess book isn't the greatest of ideas!" Koneko whispered harshly.  
"I wasn't going to tell her... Cause if I told her that... She'd ask what we found... And one thing would lead to another... And well... You know..." Koneko sighed.  
"Yeah... I know..." She walked over to her bed and plopped down. Akutenshi shifted herself so she was facing Koneko. "So what are you doing here anyway?"  
"For one... I was wondering if the sleep-cover's still on..." Akutenshi started. Koneko gave a confused look. Akutenshi gave her a sarcastic look back. "I was kidding... I'm on a mission!" she said as she smiled.  
"And what would that be?" Koneko asked. Akutenshi smile grew wider.  
"The group picked me, God only knows why... To talk to you and help get you and Mutashi back together!"  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because frankly... You two are starting to act like a pair of twins on the other side... And well... We don't need another Usagi and Rei fighting all the time!" Koneko glared at her.  
"Is that the only reason?" she asked.  
"No... Because deep inside... I know that you two are still bestest best friends!" Akutenshi gave one of her warm smiles without smiling, one of the things that only Akutenshi could of pulled off. Koneko glared at her again, eyes narrowing.   
"I'm not going..." she replied. Akutenshi's warm look faded.  
"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" she asked outraged.  
"Because she's the one who's mad at me... And I don't want to be yelled at anymore!" Akutenshi sank in her seat. But as she thought, her head popped up.  
"If you don't go... I'll start calling you 'Stubborn Rei' again..." she said with an evil smile. Koneko's eyes narrowed as she got up and walked to her closet. She opened it and took something out and threw it into Akutenshi's lap.  
"An umbrella?" Akutenshi asked confused. "What's this for?" Koneko pulled out another umbrella and looked at Akutenshi. Suddenly, loud thunder roared as the lights flickered. Outside, you could hear the starting of rain falling. Akutenshi looked from the window, that had raindrops on it, to Koneko with a confused look.  
Koneko smiled. "Runs in the family..."  



	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Lordess: computer no like Lordess... work fine for Koneko... no like Lordess though...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Akutenshi knocked on the door to her apartment. The door was quickly opened by Amamizu and she and let Akutenshi and Koneko in. The two put away their umbrella's and took off their coats.   
"Is Mutashi here?" Akutenshi whispered. Amamizu nodded. "Good..." Amamizu walked to the living room. Akutenshi and Koneko looked at each other, then followed.   
In the living room, Mutashi sat on the couch with her arm crossed angrily. Kusanagi sat in a director's chair silently and Aairo sat quietly next to her on a big bean bag pillow.   
Akutenshi groaned looking at the grim faces. She walked over and sat down next to Mutashi on the couch. Koneko sat down in an easy chair while Amamizu sat down on the floor leaning against the arm of the couch.  
"Okay..." Akutenshi began. "Where to start?"  
Koneko looked at the wall. "Why do I have to be here?" she asked.  
"Because you and Mutashi have to make up!" Kusanagi replied.  
"Why?" asked Mutashi. "I never liked her anyway!"  
"Mutashi Elizabeth Lawhon!" Akutenshi cried. "You take that back right now!" Koneko looked like she was going to cry.  
"I HATE YOU Mutashi! I KNEW THAT IF YOU HUNG OUT WITH SARA MOORE LONG ENOUGH THEN YOU WOULD START ACTING LIKE HER!!" Koneko screamed, then ran out of the room. Aairo and Amamizu looked at each other. Amamizu took off after Koneko almost bumping into Kan who was walking in. Mutashi stormed out.  
"What strange friends you have!" he said laughing.  
"Shut-up!" Akutenshi said as she punched him in the gut. Kan gave a small groan.  
"What the heck is your problem?!"  
"I'm sick of the way you treat me friends!"  
"They're mean to me too!"  
"Not that mean! Things are just not working out between us, so I'm dumping you... Now get out of my house!"  
"Um Akutenshi?" asked Kusanagi sheepishly. "This is an apartment..." Akutenshi's face grew red with anger.  
"I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT!" she screamed. Kan's eyes grew wide and he backed up to the door.  
"Uhhhh... Uh oh..." he stuttered as he opened the door and quickly ran off. Akutenshi slammed the door behind him.   
"ME?! MARRY THAT JERK OFF?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she shouted to no one in particular as she walked and sat down on the couch. Aairo blinked a couple of times, confused.  
"Is mommy mad at Koneko?" she asked to Kusanagi. Kusanagi nodded.   
"Very mad... And it looks like Akutenshi isn't to happy with Kan either..." she replied. Aairo sighed and walked up to Akutenshi.  
"I guess then you won't be marrying Kan will you?" she asked. At first Akutenshi was quite angry but she gave a small smile to Aairo.  
"Guess not... Guess he's not my knight in shinning armor after all..."  
  
« Z «  
  
Ami continued to read her book quietly. The other senshi were coming soon to have a meeting. They had decided here because Ami's mom and dad had to go out of town on business. She sighed as she looked out the window at the storm.   
DING DONG  
Ami placed her book down and walked up to the door. She opened it to see Usagi run in quickly. "I HATE THUNDER!" Usagi screamed as she held on tightly to Ami's arm.  
"You are such a cry baby!" Rei said as she walked in and placed her umbrella on the rack. Behind her, the other senshi came in, doing the same with their umbrella's. All smiled and went into the study.  
"So who do you think those mysterious people who saved Yukai and Kan were?" asked Minako as they sat down at a round table.   
"I don't have a clue..." Luna replied as she and Artimus sat on top. "But I don't think we need to worry about them... I am worried about the dark quadret... And the fact that if Akutenshi and Koneko find out about the two mysterious people hugging their boyfriends, they aren't going to be happy..."  
"Have you found any information about the Dark Quadret?" asked Makoto. Artimus nodded.  
"Yes. They are from the Nega-verse..." he replied.  
"As usual..." Rei replied.  
"They are under the command of Malfeaceace, but as of now, we don't know much about them all..." Luna said with a hint of despair.  
"Don't sound so glum Luna! Sailor Moon will protect the earth from villianous bad guys!" Usagi said with a smile.  
"You'll probably just chicken out like you always do and leave all the hard work for us!" Rei said as she gave a look to Usagi. Usagi shot one back.  
"Who's the one who saved your neck twenty million times?!"  
"Saved my neck?! We were the ones saving your neck!"  
"Stop it you two! Get serious!" Ami said with a stern look on her face. The two turned to her. "I've had enough of your constant fighting. Please! Enough!" Rei and Usagi grew silent.   
"Good... No more headache!" Minako said with a smile.   
"Well now that we know who these evils are, lets get back to the girls who saved those guys!" Makoto said. The others nodded.   
"Rei? Did you check up on it?" asked Ami. Rei nodded.  
"Yes... But the fire only told me that it was someone very close to us all... And that doesn't help much..." she replied.  
"Do you think..." Ami started. "That the girls could be our twins?" The room grew quiet.   
"NAAAAA!" the all said together laughing.  
"I mean come on! Amamizu... Mutashi... Akutenshi... Wearing those skirts?!" Minako said laughing.  
"What a sight that would be!" ChibiUsa piped up. The only one who wasn't laughing was Rei. She looked deep in thought. The others noticed this and turned to her.   
"What is it Rei?" Ami asked. Rei looked up.  
"I think that Ami is right..."  



	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: Lordess: ...grr... forget it... read and review... no more authors notes for me unless I get a sugar high...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Aairo!" ChibiUsa screamed as she ran into the house.   
"What's wrong?" asked Aairo looking worried.  
"They're on to us!"  
"What?! They can't be! It is too soon for them to find out!"  
"Yah, well we better do something now, otherwise our futures are doomed, and the Sailor Scouts, and the Sailor Scouts X will end up killing each other because the Sailor Scouts might think that it is a prank! And the Sailor Scouts X are really from the verse-verse!"  
Aairo gave a large gulp. "This is defiantly not good..." she replied.  
"You're telling me! But don't worry, I have a plan." Aairo smiled and leaned forward from her place on the couch.  
"Tell me already!" Aairo gave a puppy dog face.  
"What we do, is take Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon X's little transformer crystals. Then we transform into Sailor Earth and Sailor Earth X to tell them what is going on. Then have them meet each other and help each other. But we must do this without the verse-verse finding out otherwise they will do something really bad, like try to destroy our crystals."  
Aairo nodded in reply. "We've got to work fast! Come on! Let's go!" Aairo jumped up and grabbed ChibiUsa's hand and headed out the door.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How is Mutashi doing?" Akutenshi asked as she leaned on the wall and pressed her ear against the phone.  
"Pretty good..." Amamizu replied. "She stopped crying a second ago..." Akutenshi sighed and turned her head around to look at Koneko sitting on her bed.   
"I've got to go Amamizu... Talk to you later..."  
"Bye..." With that the two hung up. Akutenshi turned around and walked next to Koneko and sat down.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"I'm okay....I guess. But I really miss Mutashi. She's one of my best friends...." Koneko replied. Akutenshi nodded and stayed silent for a moment.  
"Don't worry... Everything will be alright... You guys aren't 'sisters' for nothing..." Akutenshi smiled.  
"But she said that she hated me! I mean, what is a person supposed to say to that?"  
"I don't know..."   
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Akutenshi looked up surprised. "I'll get it..." she mumbled walking up to the door. "What lousy timing..." Akutenshi quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Oh... It's you..." she replied.   
"Er..." Kan stuttered.  
"Get lost you asshole! We don't want to be bothered by you," Koneko said, she looked behind him and saw Okasii. "Or you! When will you ever give up? I already have a boyfriend!"  
"Technically not." replied Okasii as he sauntered over to the couch and sat across from Koneko.  
"What the heck do you mean by that?"   
"Yukai dumped you, Akutenshi didn't tell you?" Koneko glared at Akutenshi.  
"And I am here to, once again ask you out," replied Okasii  
"Um, let me think about this..... this could be bad Koneko," said Akutenshi  
"I know, but I am going to go against my better judgment and say 'yes.'"  
"What?!" Everybody cried surprised. Even Okasii was.  
"Koneko, I think this fight with Mutashi has gone to your head and made you a little crazy," said Akutenshi sitting next to Koneko.  
"No, I am not crazy. I used to like him, and I would like to try again, without getting my head bit off by all of my friends. And Akutenshi, I know you well enough to know that you did not mean what you said to Kan. Now do you? Apologize, kiss and make-up. Accept in your case, don't kiss, since your so obsessed with not kissing anyone."  
Akutenshi glared at her, then turned to Kan who had just closed the door. She walked over to him and looked down at him, smiling evilly. She raised her fist.  
"Uh oh..." he replied. He quickly darted around Akutenshi and jumped behind Okasii. Akutenshi's smile disappeared, eyes still narrowed.  
"Fine... I can understand why you don't want to be beaten to a pulp... and I know Koneko defiantly wouldn't approve giving the fact she is now going out with Okasii... so there's only one person that I can go after..." Akutenshi's gaze shifted to Koneko, her sadistic smile returning.  
"Oh no you don't! You are going out with Kan and you won't kill him or me because I know deep down inside, somewhere in your cold little heart, you love both of us. LYLAS, remember?" Kan and Okasii looked confused.  
"That applies to you, not him. But yes, Kan, I am sorry for what I said earlier, and as Koneko said, I love you, and I still would like to be your girlfriend." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Okasii did the same to Koneko.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Akutenshi screamed as her body shot up. She shivered. "Bad Dream! Bad dream! Very bad dream!" Akutenshi blinked a few times and looked around. 'My apartment...' she thought. 'Must of drifted asleep...'  
She looked down at her lap to see Koneko's head there, sleeping peacefully with the rest of her body sprawled out on the couch.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Koneko squirmed. "Oh crap..." Akutenshi said silently.  
"What? Who is it?" Koneko asked sitting up. Akutenshi laughed nervously.   
"I'll get it! You just rest! Okay?" Koneko nodded faintly and laid her head on the couch, falling asleep instantly. Akutenshi quickly got up and ran to the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled.  
"No Okasii... No Kan..." she mumbled as she opened the door.  
"Hey Akutenshi..." Mutashi said quietly, head lowered.   
"Hey Mutashi... You okay?"   
"Not really... Is Koneko here?"  
"Yeah... She's sleeping on the couch..."  
"I need to talk to her..." Akutenshi nodded and let Mutashi in, closing the door behind her. Akutenshi then jogged over to Koneko and shook her gently.  
"Wake up sleepy head... You've got a visitor..." Koneko rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"Who is it?" she asked. Her eyes opened and she lowered her head a bit. "Hey Mutashi..."  
"Hey Koneko..." Mutashi replied, standing in the doorway of the room. There was a long silence.  
"I'm sorry..." they said in unison. They all smiled.  
"I'm sorry I said such mean things about you and Sara Moore..." Koneko said, looking up.  
"And I'm sorry for not understanding..." Mutashi said. Akutenshi giggled and smiled.  
"Now kiss and make up!" Akutenshi stopped in mid sentence. "That dream is getting to me... Never mind that last statement!" She laughed nervously.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Akutenshi jumped. "Don't answer that!" she said quickly. Koneko tilted her head.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Bad dream... Very bad dream..."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Who ever it is seems persistent..." Mutashi muttered.  
"Koneko!" a voice from behind the door screamed. Akutenshi blinked and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Rei with a very angry expression. "Where is she?" she asked.  
"Who?" Akutenshi replied.  
"Koneko! That's who! I know she's in here and she's got my priestess book!" Akutenshi blinked and swerved around to see Koneko hiding behind Mutashi.  
"Koneko! You never gave it back to her?!" Akutenshi asked, now just as mad as Rei.  
"I forgot... I had to check something..." she muttered.  
"Check what?!" Both Rei and Akutenshi yelled.  
"Oh nothing! I'll tell you later..." Koneko said as she quickly brought the priestess book out of her pocket and handed it to Rei. Rei snatched it angrily away from her and walked out of the door, still peeved and muttering something softly.  
  
Meanwhile... In a dark abandoned building...  
  
"I can't believe it actually worked!" a seventeen year old girl said. Her short black hair wavered gently and her green eyes were twinkling.  
"Same here..." replied another girl. This one had long white hair pulled back in a braid and had the same green eyes.   
They stood silently admiring themselves in their green and blue fuku's, each the opposite of the other.   
"Well... We've got work to do Sailor Earth X!" said the white haired girl suddenly.  
"Right Sailor Earth..." the other said. They both nodded and quickly ran towards the door.   
"So how do you think they'll react?" Sailor Earth X asked.  
"Don't know... It's hard to say..." Sailor Earth replied.  
"Are we going to tell them who we are?" Earth thought about it for a while.  
"Not yet... Lets do this one thing at a time so they don't go into shock or something..." Earth X giggled and followed Sailor Earth out the door and onto the dark and rainy streets of Tokyo.  
Suddenly the street began to change. It swerved around and lifted like a boat and made both of them, who had stopped, dizzy. "What's happening?!" Sailor Earth exclaimed, trying to keep her balance on the swerving street.  
"I don't know!" Earth X called back to her. Suddenly a shrill laughter ran through out their ears. It was one of a little girl. Sailor Earth gave a low growl as the street returned to normal and the source of the laughter appeared.  
"Nrigrite..." Earth mumbled.  
"Yes Nrigrite! The sorceress of light!" she said proudly and she floated down slowly. "And you are...?"  
"Sailor Earth! One of the dimension keepers!"  
"Sailor Earth X! The second dimension keeper!"  
"Hmph... Dimension keepers, huh? So you have the powers to go between dimensions?" Nrigrite asked.  
"Of course... That comes with being a dimension keeper..." Earth X said flatly. Nrigrite growled.  
"Don't get smart with me..." she cursed.  
"Earth X can't get smart with anyone..." Earth mumbled. Earth X shot her a look.  
"What?!" cried Earth with a surprised look. Earth X giggled slightly.  
"No time to get upset! We got a battle to win!" Earth X replied, giving a determined smile. Nrigrite also smiled, but her smile was wicked.   
"You honestly think you can defeat me do you?" she asked.  
"Sure! Why not?! You are just a little girl!" replied Earth. Nrigrite gave a low growl, her smile disappearing.  
"I am NOT a little girl! I am Nrigrite! Last commanding officer of the Dark Quadret! And the Dark Quadret are the highest skilled warriors in the Nega-verse!"  
"You are sooo naive! First, why do you think they sent you? Because it won't matter much if we do kill you. Second, you are a little girl to me because what are you? 10? 12? I am seventeen so why don't you go play with your little Barney doll?"  
A sweat drop appeared on Sailor Earth X's face. "Barney... okay..." she whispered quietly to herself. Nrigrite however was furious.  
"How dare you say that! I am not expendable and I don't even know what Barney is!" Nrigrite yelled at the top of her lungs. "But none the less... Your going to pay for insulting my talents!"   
"Oh what are you going to do?! Hit me with your rattle?!" Sailor Earth mocked.  
"Why you little...!"  
"Who you calling little, twerp!" Nrigrite at first was in rage, but then she calmed back down to a wicked smile.  
"Poor little misguided Sailor... You have no idea what you have just done," Nrigrite replied in her normal calm voice.  
"Yes I do. Let's see, I called you a little girl more than once, I called you a twerp, and now I'm going to call you a spoiled little brat whose mother needs to be taught how to bring up her daughter. See? I'm not afraid of you, you're just a BABY!"  
Nrigrite was not offended, however. Her wicked smile remained constant. "I am sorry... You are wrong..." she replied. Her gaze turned over to Sailor Earth X, who by this time was trying to sneak away. "And where do you think you're going?"  
"Uh... no where...?" she replied, turning back around.  
"Perhaps you can tell me what your friend has just done..."  
"Actually... I was going with her answer...."   
"I wouldn't be a smart alec if I were you..." Nrigrite said, her anger partially resurfacing.  
"I believe you are miss informed. She is my cousin, and she has not been the one insulting you, I have. Your fight is with me, not her. Earth X, go find Usagi, I can't defeat this creature without her."  
"Gladly!" replied Earth X. With that she smiled and quickly ran off, obeying Sailor Earth X's command.  
"Now," said Earth with a sly smile turning to Nrigrite. "Where were we?"  
"Well..." Nrigrite replied, giving a sadistic smile. "I believe I was right about to tell you what you have just done..."  
"Please, tell me, because I just listed what I have done and it would be nice of you to inform me of what I don't know."  
"Basically... You've sold your soul to the devil... Now... go quietly.. and this won't hurt much," Nrigrite said, razing her arms above her head, a black ball of dark energy appearing in between them.  
"I am not going down willingly because that would be defying God and I am not about to let myself be killed. I will not kill you unless I have to to save myself because God says that you shouldn't kill someone, no matter who they are, no Matter how wicked or evil. He is the only one who can decide whether you or I die. He will protect me from any harm and give me the strength to save myself from you. I don't want to hurt you because unfortunately God wants me to love you no Matter what you do to me. Now must we fight? God would not want that. He doesn't want to have to help me destroy you, but he will because I have tried to compromise and you will not listen so he will make me invincible." Earth lifts her head to the sky "God, please protect me from this evil, put your shield around me, send your angels to guard me." A white shield appears around Earth. Earth turns to Nrigrite with a smile.  
"What a pitiful speech... and a waste of time and energy..." Nrigrite said, her power almost complete. "You talk about your angels... Well... It's time to meet my angel... Enzerukoku... Cruel Angel... And she will attack the only place that is not protected by... your God... The only place where he lets you have freedom... Your mind..." Nrigrite laughed evilly and, her power now completed, she thrust her hands forward, the black energy being thrown at the white dome around Earth. And once it impacted, the dome was tainted with the color of black.   
Electricity sparked inside the dome, seeping into Sailor Earth's mind, turning her to the side of evil...  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Usagi!" Sailor Earth X said as she pounded on the Tsukino's door.   
"Who are you?!" asked Usagi as she opened the door. She looked as if she had been sleeping. A sweat drop appeared on Earth X's face once more.  
"Opps... That's right... You don't recognize me..." she said. "It's me! Aairo!"  
"Aairo? Why are you dressed like that? You look like a Sailor Senshi. And you are...17? How the heck did that happen? Last time I checked you were 10!"  
"Well... er..." Earth X's face grew red, knowing she would get into some trouble with Mutashi for taking her crystal. "Well... Here's the story... Me and Mutashi, Koneko, Amamizu, Akutenshi and Kusanagi... are kinda... Sailor Senshi... The Sailor Senshi X to be exact... and well... Me and ChibiUsa kinda took yours and Mutashi's crystals to transform into Sailor Earth and Sailor Earth X... and well... ChibiUsa's in trouble..."  
"What's going on down there?!" Mutashi asked from the top of the stairs. "Who's got my crystal?!?!"  
"Don't say that!" cried Aairo as her size reduced and she became Sailor Chibi Moon X once more. She knew it was too late, ChibiUsa would be Sailor Chibi Moon in no time, and wouldn't have enough strength to fight alone.  
"Aairo! What are you doing with my crystal?!" Mutashi shouted. Usagi blinked a few times.   
"Crystal?" she repeated. Mutashi giggled nervously.  
"Yeah Usa-... er... I should say... Eternal Sailor Moon..." she replied. "I'm Eternal Sailor Moon X, leader of the Sailor Senshi X!" Mutashi smiled proudly.  
"You mean it was you who saved those two guys, Kan and Yukai?!" Usagi asked in surprise. Mutashi smiled weakly.  
"Well... That was Koneko and Akutenshi... They kinda disobeyed orders..."   
"Enough chit-chat!" Aairo yelled. "ChibiUsa's in trouble! We've got to save her!" Mutashi nodded, and turned to Usagi.   
"Since you can't transform yet, call the Senshi and inform them of what's going on. And remember to tell them to bring their twins, the Sailor Senshi X!" she said, taking her crystal back from Aairo, then raising it into the air. "Moon X Eternal! Make Up!"  
"Sailor Senshi! Sailor Senshi X? HELLO?! Can any one here me?!" Usagi yelled into the communicator.  
"What?!" a chorus of voices asked in unison.   
"Sailor Chibi Moon is in trouble! Transform and head to..." Usagi stopped and looked down at Sailor Chibi Moon X. "What street was it?" Chibi Moon X grabbed the communicator out of Usagi's hands.   
"Main Street! And hurry! Sailor Moon doesn't have her locket and can't transform! Everyone! Both Sailor Senshi and Sailor Senshi X! Go to main street! I'll explain later!" And with that, she turned off the communicator and gave it back to Usagi, Usagi ripped it out of her hands and crossed her arms.  
"What are we waiting for!" a voice asked. Sailor Chibi Moon X and Usagi turned to see Eternal Sailor Moon X standing proudly. "Let's go!" she said as she ran out of the door. Chibi Moon X and Usagi nodded and followed.  
  
"Akutenshi?" Makoto asked as she looked around her apartment. "Where'd she go?" she asked confused. She gave a sigh. "Well I can't wait for her..." With that Makoto ran to the door and out onto the wet street, pulling out a green transformation tool.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!" she shouted, the electricity floating around her and transforming her into Super Sailor Jupiter. "Please Akutenshi... Show up..." she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, a girl wearing a pink and green fuku watched her sister running towards the battle. "I'm sorry Makoto..." Sailor Jupiter X whispered. "I've got something I have to do... I'll return as soon as I can..." And with that, she ran in the opposite direction and stopped in the park, reaching up to her necklace.   
"Power of the mighty Jupiter..." she whispered. "Guard me on my quest..." There was a bright light that emanated from the pink '4' symbol on the necklace that filled the area. When the light vanished, Akutenshi, or Super Sailor Jupiter X, was no where to be seen....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Okay," asked Usagi. "Is everyone here?"  
"I think so." replied Mutashi. Usagi was still not transformed.  
"Okay," said Makoto. "The first thing that we need to do is find Sailor Chibi Moon so Usagi can transform. Ami, Amamizu, can you use your computers to track her down?"  
"I don't know if mine is strong enough." replied Amamizu taking hers out.  
"That's okay," said Ami. "I think that mine works." Ami and Amamizu did some calculations together and they found out where they needed to go.   
"It's should be straight up ahead." Said Amamizu looking confused. "But there is no one there."  
"That's because it's covered in a fog. They thought that if they did that we would not be able to find them, boy were they wrong!" replied Rei.  
"HAHAHA!" The girls heard several shrill laughs. They covered there ears at the sound of it.   
"Nrigrite, last commanding officer..."  
"Baneful, third commanding officer..."  
"Flagitorious, second commanding officer..."  
"And Pernicious... Lead commander of this operation..."  
"We should have known." Said Usagi with a scowl on her face.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sailor senshi." said Nrigrite with a laugh.   
"What did you do with Chibi Usa?" Demanded Koneko, Sailor Mars X.  
"Who?" Said Baneful slightly confused. Then she remembered. "Oh, you mean the little brat who tried to challenge us? She mysteriously disappeared leaving behind this crystal." She pulled the crystal out of her pocket. Usagi gasped. Rei quickly pulled her away.  
"Is the crystal of any importance to you?" asked Pernicious with a sly smile on her face.   
"That one? No, that's just Chibi Usa's toy that our parents gave to us when we were little. It plays a sweet little lullaby if you push that button." replied Usagi.  
"Oh really?" asked Flagitorious. He took the crystal and pushed the button. All of a sudden a blinding white light filled the room and the crystal flew into Usagi's hand. Then behind them Chibi Usa appeared. The enemy was momentarily paralyzed and could not move.  
"Where have you been?" asked Usagi shaking her.  
"Well, I couldn't very well fight without your crystal because the Sailor Earth affect hadn't worn off yet, so I used my crystal to make me disappear until you got your crystal back."  
"Good thinking, but you and Usagi need to transform." said Koneko with a smile. "The paralysis is wearing off." Everyone turned around to see that she was right. The four were almost able to stand up.  
"Moon Crisis!"   
"Eternal Moon!"  
Chibi Usa and Sailor Moon were now in their sailor senshi outfits. Just in time too. The enemy could now move completely.  
"You are so out numbered, why don't you just give up peacefully?" Said Sailor Moon X glaring at the four.   
"Give up? Why? We know we can beat you easily, no Matter what the odds are." Said Nrigrite.  
"Well lets see now," said Sailor Mercury X with a smile. There are twelve of us, and there are four of you. Do you honestly think that you can win?"  
"Of course. Haven't you every been taught to know your enemy? Well you certainly don't know us otherwise you would know that we are some of her majesties best warriors."  
"Whatever." Said Sailor Mars X rolling her eyes.   
"We'll prove it then, which of you wants to go first."  
"I don't think that it's fair for all of us to fight you." replied Sailor Jupiter.  
"So pick your four best people and they'll go against us, since you think it will take all of you instead of just one to fight us off." said Pernicious.  
"You know what?" Said Sailor Mars. "You are really starting to piss me off. You're asking for it." She turned to the rest of the group. "You guys go to the secret place where you can watch us and me and Koneko will take care of these four. Don't argue, just go." The rest of the group looked at each other and nodded. Everyone except for Rei and Koneko held hands in a circle.   
"Mercury X Crystal Power!"  
"Venus X Crystal Power!"  
"Chibi Moon X Crystal Power!"   
"Cosmic Moon X Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Chibi Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
"Sailor Teleport Power!"  
With that everyone disappeared. Koneko and Rei looked at each other and nodded.   
"Prepare to eat dust!" cried Rei.   
"You are going to have to defeat us, if you ever want to defeat our queen. And this should be a picnic because we can beat you in a heartbeat." Said Baneful.  
"All talk? Can't you fight?" asked Koneko in a smart alec tone of voice which made the other four angry, Rei just laughed. "Mars X Burning Creeper!"   
"Mars Fire Sniper!" cried Rei at the same time. Both of their powers flew towards the enemy. Baneful and Nrigrite were not paying attention so the blasts of energy hit them at full speed. They flew backwards, blood everywhere and unconscious. Pernicious and Flagitorious looked at the two girl with a look of furry in their eyes.  
"Diamond Dust Freeze!" Screamed Pernicious. Ice crystals flew out of her hands towards the two Sailor Scouts.   
"Mars Fire Sniper!" Screamed Rei. The fire overtook the ice melting it. But it didn't stop there. Before Pernicious realized what had happened the fire was about two inches from her face. Realizing that it was too late to do anything she stood there mesmerized. The fire hit her with full blast and she too went flying backwards. She was now dead, and the other two had already died. This left Flagitorious.   
"Prepare to die!!!!" He shrieked. "You will pay for hurting my family. Dark Thunder Storm Electrify!" Energy went flying towards the girls. Koneko dodged it but it hit Rei, not too hard, but enough to injure her seriously.  
"Rei!!!!!" Koneko cried rushing towards her. "You witch! You will die! Mars X Fiery Rage Storm!" A stream of fire surrounded Flagitorious and enveloped her, killing her instantly. Koneko then ran back to Rei. "Sailor Teleport!" With that she was gone.   
  
« Z «   
  
"Is she okay?" asked Koneko as Ami looked at Rei.   
"Yah, she'll be fine, she just needs rest." replied Ami reassuringly.  
"You guys?" asked Lita all of a sudden.  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
"Did you notice that when we did our sailor teleport that it felt like something was missing and the teleport took longer than normal?"  
"Yah, now that you mention it, it did." replied Mutashi.   
"Where is Akutenshi?" asked Chibi Usa all of a sudden.  
"Oh shit!" cried Koneko. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, but I think the verse-verse captured her somehow."  
"But wouldn't we have noticed?" asked Amamizu.  
"I don't know but it sure explains a lot." said Makoto looking around.  
"But she wasn't there when the battle started, was she Makoto?" Usagi asked as she turned to her friend. Makoto sighed and shook her head.   
"No... She wasn't in the apartment when I left... I figured she already heard and was there at the battle..." Makoto replied with a grim look. "I called home again after the fight, and she still wasn't there..."  
"Does that mean that she was really taken by the engravers?" Aairo asked as she looked over the table that the group sat around.   
"Wow... And I was kinda kidding..." Koneko replied with a small laugh.   
"Koneko... This isn't a Matter to be kidding about!" Minako scolded. "Akutenshi's missing and she might have actually been taken!" Koneko frowned.   
Makoto's fist hit the table harshly and all eyes turned to her. "No..." Makoto whispered angrily. "She wouldn't have given in to them... She would have died fighting... She's too stubborn to give in without a fight..."  
"Don't I know..." Koneko replied, leaning back. Makoto got up slowly.  
"Where are you going?" Kusanagi asked as Makoto headed for the door.  
"Home... Give Rei my best wishes when she wakes up, alright?" And without even waiting for a reply, she exited and began leaving the Shrine. Usagi scrambled up and ran after her.  
"Makoto!" she called as her feet stopped at the porch of the shrine. Makoto looked back at Usagi curiously, though sternly. Usagi gave a soft smile. "She's alright! I'm sure of it..."   
Makoto smiled in return. "I hope your right..." she whispered back before continuing down the shrine steps and to the street below. Usagi frowned and looked up at the sky.  
'Please let Akutenshi be alright... Please have her come home soon...' she thought.  
  
« Z «  
  
"Pitiful children..." Malfeacance muttered as she looked deep into the darkness of her thrown room. "They think they may conquer such a tiny planet by themselves... but they were weak..."  
Her grip on the golden goblet she was holding tightened. She threw it across the room, the red liquid staining the floor and the golden cup clinging as hit came to a rolling stop. The queen gave a long smirk. "But you won't be so foolish now will you...?" she asked to pure darkness.  
"Of course not your highness..." a mechanical female voice replied as though it came from the darkness itself.   
"I'm glad..." the queen whispered and smirked as she crossed one leg over the other. "Have you chosen a suitable human form to take on to go to earth?"  
"Yes my queen..."  
"Oh really?" Malfeacance gave another smirk. "May I have a free peak, Isis?"   
"At your command my queen..." the mechanical voice replied. A figure shifted and walked out of the darkness and into the dim light of the candles and lamps. Her brown hair wavered about her lightly, her dark green outfit fitting tightly around her body, her eyes closed.  
"How lovely..." the queen said with a smirk. "You should fit in quite well then... Spandex and all..."  
The seventeen year old girl opened her magnificent sky blue eyes and smirked. A wave of dark substance surrounded the unmoving figure and enclosed itself around her, then melted off, revealing a new outfit, one of long, somewhat baggy blue jeans and a white shirt with a black over coat.  
"I'm impressed... In just a few days you've learned the trends on earth!" the queen said with a laugh. Isis smirked. "Anyway... Plan for your mission... I need energy... and I need it quickly... Find a suitable source..."  
Isis bowed and smirked. "Yes your highness..." the girl replied with a normal, human voice as she disappeared back into the darkness.  
  
« Z «  
  
Sailor Jupiter X stood motionless, looking into the dark night sky littered with stars and a bright crescent moon. She sighed from her standing point on the docks and looked down into the blue ocean. "Well... I guess this is it..." she whispered. She gave one last look at the city lights of Tokyo and frowned.   
"Best wishes to you Senshi... And stay safe Makoto..." she whispered, the night wind sweeping away her words. She turned back to the ocean, her sadness being swept away with the wind, and a new courage arising in her.   
"Guardian Jupiter..." she said in a proud voice. "I ask for your services... Come aid me in my quest!"   
Sailor Jupiter X's body rose upwards as if it was flying and a green shield formed around her body and her princess dress, which she had not worn in ages wrapping around her body and the pink symbol of Jupiter appearing as she lowered into the ocean, the glow of the shield fading as she continued deeper into the water.  
The ocean waves moved as they had before her arrival... And the wind blew softly as if nothing had happened...  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning seemed unbelievably cheery. The birds chirped happily and flew through the soft autumn breeze. A girl walked quietly down the street, her long brown hair trailing behind her and her sky blue eyes looking at her surroundings.  
She smiled. "Earth is so lovely... and these humans... Destroying it..." she sighed and stopped to admire the rose bushes nearby.   
"Hey Akutenshi!" a voice called. At first, the girl didn't pay attention, until she realized she was the only person in the park. She glanced up to see two males heading towards her. She blinked in surprise.  
'Am I supposed to know these two?' she thought to herself as the two stopped in front of her.  
"Hey Akutenshi! Do you know where Koneko is? I've seriously got to talk to her!" the taller one said. The girl tilted her head as if she didn't understand. The guy blinked.   
"Hello? Koneko? You are still friends with her right? I mean, you aren't in another fight with her are you?" he asked. Again, the girl did not understand.  
"I don't know who this Koneko is..." the girl muttered. "Nor you two..." The taller male blinked.  
"Akutenshi! I thought we were still friends! It's me Okasii! And that's Kan! Remember? You went out with him!" the taller replied. The girl blinked and looked at the shorter one.  
"Impossible... I would never go out with someone that short..." she replied as she began to walk away. Okasii and Kan blinked  
"That was harsh..." Okasii muttered, glancing at Kan.  
The girl gave a glance back at the two. "Oh... And who's Akutenshi?"  
  
« Z «  
  
"OWE!!!" Rei's scream filled the shrine causing the grounds to tremble  
"STOP IT YOU BIG BABY!" Koneko's scream followed.  
Within Rei's room, Koneko was being 'little nurse' for Rei and was treating an arm wound. "I'm going to get this disinfectant stuff on whether you like it or not!" Koneko yelled as she poured some on Rei's arm.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"   
Koneko quickly grabbed some new bandages and wrapped up Rei's arm while she continued moaning and repeating, 'owe owe owe'.   
"Oh come on! It can't hurt that much!" Koneko replied, sitting back on the floor. Rei glared at her.  
"SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW!" Rei yelled back, holding her arm tightly.  
"You are so ungrateful! Here I am slaving over you, hand and foot, so you can get better, and you don't even give me a thanks!"  
"Your not helping me get better! Your trying to kill me!"  
"Um... excuse me...?" a voice said as a knock came on the door. Both Koneko and Rei stopped yelling at the voice.  
"Akutenshi? That you?" Koneko asked at the familiar voice. Koneko scrambled towards the door while Rei watched in awe from her bed.  
Koneko swung open the door to see a girl who defiantly looked like Akutenshi. "Akutenshi!" Koneko yelled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! All of us have been worried sick!"   
The girl blinked through her sky blue eyes. "That's the second time today I've been mistaken for this Akutenshi..." the girl said. Rei gave an aggravated sigh.  
"You must excuse my sister... you interrupted her attempt to kill me..." Rei replied. The girl looked in at Rei and looked at her without emotion, as she did everything else.  
"Oh my... how did you get hurt like that?" she asked. Rei blinked, unsure of what to answer letting Koneko take the opportunity to intervene.  
"She got too close to the flames while she was meditating... She kinda fell in..." Koneko replied, then smiled. "I saved her..."  
Rei felt an anger grow inside her... She felt like getting up and kicking some Koneko-butt at that moment... but her injuries prevented her from it.  
"How heroic..." the girl said, with the same calm look. Koneko blinked.  
"By the way, the names Koneko! And that is Rei!"   
"I am known as Isis... It's a pleasure to meet you both..." the girl replied. "I was wondering how you get to Amber Falls Way... Do either of you know?"  
"Take main street east and you'll find it..." Rei replied. The girl nodded.   
"Thank you Rei..." she replied as she began to walk away from the household. Koneko frowned and turned to her sister as the girl walked off.  
"She really does look like Akutenshi, doesn't she?" Koneko asked. Rei nodded in reply.  
"And sounds like Akutenshi too..."  
"Do you think I was right and she is Akutenshi taken over by the engravers?" Koneko asked as she sat down next to Rei's bed.   
"I don't know... but better call the senshi in and tell them about it..."  
  
« Z «  
  
Isis stopped, looking up at the shrine where she had come from. "It's odd..." she muttered softly to herself. "This Koneko and Rei... They are missing a friend... and the Sailor Senshi are missing an ally..."   
"Could it be linked?" Isis smirked. "I think it could... Oh I defiantly think it could..." The blue eyed girl closed her eyes and began to walk down the street once more.  
"ACK!"  
Isis collided with a running figure and tumbled to the ground. She blinked as she looked up at Usagi whom she ran into.  
"So sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Usagi said as she scrambled up and ran up towards the shine. Mutashi ran around the corner and blinked at Isis.   
"I'm sorry! Did my sister run into? She is such a klutz! I'm so sorry!" Mutashi cried, then ran up after her sister. "USAGI! WAIT FOR ME!"  
Isis blinked from her spot on the ground. "How odd..." she muttered. The tall blonde girl stopped suddenly and turned towards Isis.  
"Akutenshi?" she asked, blinking. Isis turned to her, still sitting, and utterly confused. Mutashi then noticed the strange sky blue eyes this girl who looked strangely like Akutenshi had. "No never mind... I mistook you for someone else..."  
And with that Mutashi ran up to the shrine.  
Isis pushed herself up and dusted off the back of her jeans. "I should find this Akutenshi and kill her off... It's quite annoying that everyone confuses me for her..." With that, Isis walked off, her pride distorted.  
  
« Z «  
  
A half an hour later, Isis stood before a book store, looking in. The books held no interest to her... The customers, however, held great importance to her.  
"These mortals live too pathetic lives to exist..." she whispered, placing her fingers on the glass. "We will put there waited energy to use... Won't we Kayniore?"   
The older woman that stood behind Isis, leaning against a telephone pole smirked, her hat and baggy clothes covering most of her body, besides a patch of blue skin, and purple hair that fell down off her shoulders.   
"That we shall..." the woman replied.   
"Good..." Isis replied with a smirk. "Now I leave everything in your capable hands my servant..."   
The blue skinned youma smiled and nodded, and Isis left the monster to do her work.  
CRASH!  
The glass of the book store shattered, the shards spaying everywhere and the screams of the customers being well heard. The blue skinned youma threw off her disguise revealing the tight belly top and mini skirt she wore. She laughed evil and gave a smirk.  
"Lowly mortals! Submit your energy to me! Kayniore!" she screamed, letting a booming laugh and pulling out a blue orb. Kayniore thrust the blue orb forward and it began to glow, and a white steam began coming off the humans and collecting into the orb.  
Kayniore was successfully stealing their energy...  
From behind a corner on the other street, Makoto witnessed this and gave a scowl. "If you took my sister... I will find her..." Makoto whispered harshly, watching the other humans fall unconscious from lack of energy. She raised her transformation stick into the air.  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" she screamed, becoming Super Sailor Jupiter.   
"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!" she yelled, letting out a discus of solid electricity towards the youma. It hit the youma dead in the back, causing it to stumble forward and drop the blue orb.  
Kayniore quickly recovered and grabbed the orb again and turned around angrily towards Sailor Jupiter who now stood just outside the broken window of the book store.  
"You dare disturb the beautiful peace of this planet? I will not stand for it! The name is Sailor Jupiter! Guardian of truth and justice! Fighter of the good! And on behalf of the mighty Jupiter, I will punish you!" Jupiter said proudly.  
"Ah! A sailor senshi!" the youma said with a smile. "I thought you'd come! The mistress warned me about you guys! But only one? I thought there were more!"  
"I can deal with you myself..." Jupiter muttered, giving another scowl.  
"We'll see about that..." Kayniore replied with a smirk. "DARK REIGN!" A blast of black energy surged towards Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter barely dodged the attack, getting a cut on her left arm.   
"I'll get you for that!" she yelled angrily. "And for taking my sister! Oak.... EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter sent her own shockwave of electric leaves that surrounded Kayniore and began electrocuting her. Kayniore gave a scream of utter pain, making Jupiter give a smirk of satisfaction. But at that moment, Kayniore did something forcing a look of utter shock replace Sailor Jupiter's smirk.  
The youma began laughing...  
The surge of the leaves stopped as a figure appeared sitting in the shadows on top of the bookcase, reading a book. Jupiter gasped and blinked at the figure.  
"It... Can't be..." she whispered as the figure closed the book she was reading and stood up, still on the bookcase.   
"So only one came to defy me in my first effort? How... convenient..." the girl said as she began to step into the light from the outside sun.   
"K-Akutenshi!" Jupiter stuttered out, eyes wide in disbelief. Isis frowned.  
"If I had my way, this Akutenshi would be no more... But then again..." Isis began as a smirk spread across her face. "We can't get everything we want... Now can we?"  
"What have you done with my sister?!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. Again, Isis gave a frown.  
"I haven't done anything! Yet..."   
Jupiter scowled, and her eyes narrowed. Isis laughed.  
"I am Isis, follower of the Dark Queen, Malfeacance... You are no match for my capability...."  
"We'll see about that!" Jupiter said angrily.  
"Anyway..." Isis muttered. "I've made my introductions, and now I must leave... Kayniore? Deal with this... pest..."  
Jupiter felt herself crumble inside as Isis disappeared with a smirk on her face. 'My own sister... wants to kill me...' she thought.   
A chorus of voices was heard behind Jupiter as the rest of the Senshi group, aside from Sailor Mars (And Jupiter X of course), ran to Jupiter's side.  
"Jupiter! How could you fight without us?" Venus asked as she came to a stop next to her.   
"That was totally irresponsible of you!" Mercury muttered.  
"Not to mention rude!" Mercury X added in, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Leaving us out of all the action! And that's what we became Senshi for!" Venus X added. Jupiter said nothing, didn't even look at them.  
"Sailor Jupiter...?" Chibi Moon X asked in curiosity.  
"Something wrong?" Chibi Moon asked, noticing Jupiter's expression.  
"Akutenshi... She's... one of them..." Jupiter said, still not turning to the rest.  
"Wow, Mars X was right?" Moon X asked, blinking.  
"There's a first!" Chibi Moon X muttered.  
"HEY!" Mars X screamed, she gave a sniff and suddenly her eyes filled with water. "Nobody loves me..."   
"Wait! No!" Moon X replied suddenly. "I didn't mean it that way!"  
"Um guys?" Mercury interrupted. All eyes turned to her. "We still have a bad guy to defeat... so if you don't mind... save the apologies for later..."  
"Yeah! Look at you guys! Slacking off and forgetting the reason we're here!" Sailor Moon said, crossing her arms. Everyone gave exasperated sighs.  
"Your one to talk..." Venus said, looking at Sailor Moon, who only gave a nervous laugh in reply.  
Kayniore blinked, totally surprised by the lack of teamwork the Senshi had. "Oh boy... and Isis says that we YOUMA'S don't work together..." she muttered to herself. "Oh well... time to finish them off..."  
"DARK REIGN!" the monster screamed, sending another shock wave of black energy towards them, mainly towards Jupiter, who at the moment, still stood in front. Jupiter gave a low growl.  
"OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter yelled sending out her electric leaves and surprising the power.  
Kayniore gave a sigh. "Hmm... I guess I underestimated the power of your little Pikachu trick..." she muttered.  
"Pikachu?" Sailor Moon repeated. "What's a pikachu?"  
Sailor Moon X gave an exasperated sigh. "Never mind... Let's just kill the thing...." she replied coldly.   
"Okay... whatever you say Ms. Know-it-all..." Eternal Sailor Moon pulled out her staff, ready to do her power, while Eternal Sailor Moon X pulled out her own staff. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Starlight X Crystal Hope Shine!"  
The two magnificent powers combined together and hit Kayniore before she had a chance to dodge.   
Kayniore was incinerated by the surge power. And as her body was burned into oblivion, a crystal ball dropped to the ground and shattered.  
"Alright!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon X yelled in unison. Their smiles of victory faded as Jupiter fell to her knees.   
"Jupiter!" the entire group exclaimed.  
"Are you okay?" Chibi Moon asked, looking at her shocked friend.  
"I just can't believe that Akutenshi would give in so easily..." Jupiter muttered.  
"Believe it..." Mars X replied. "She wouldn't hurt a fly... Much less someone trying to invade her own body..."  
"It was the Isis you told us about wasn't it...?" Sailor Moon asked towards Sailor Mars X. Jupiter looked up at Mars X urgently.  
"You knew?!" she asked. Mars X blinked in surprise.  
"Not until a half an hour ago! Isis came to our house for directions! We figured something was up because she looked to much like Akutenshi!" Mars X exclaimed. "So Rei got out of bed, wounded and all to pray to the fire and find out what's going on!"  
"And then Usagi and Mutashi showed up and surprised Rei so much that she almost DID fall into the fire..." she continued. "But even when Rei got her concentration back, she couldn't find out who Isis was. She said there was some kind of block on her spirit..."  
"And then we got wind of an attack..." Mercury took over. "And Usagi, Mutashi and Koneko had to practically tie down Rei to the bed to keep her home... And we came here..."  
Jupiter frowned and lowered her eyes. "It was her..." she whispered. "She has the same appearance... Same voice..."  
"Yeah except she's got some really weird sky blue eyes! I think they're cooler than mine!" Sailor Moon X replied.  
"But with the majority of evidence pointing towards the conclusion we don't want..." Mercury X muttered. "We have to make the assumption that Isis IS Akutenshi..."  
"That means we can't kill her..." Venus replied.  
"Which makes it twice as hard..." Venus X added.  
"Why can't we kill her?" Mars X asked suddenly. All eyes turned to her and she gave the most innocent look she could. "What...?"  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Koneko, I can't believe you said that back there!" said Mutashi as she and Usagi were walking with Koneko. They were going to spend the night at the temple.  
"Yah," Agreed Usagi. "It might have been funny at another time, when everything wasn't so serious, but I don't think that's what Makoto needed to hear."  
"I'm sorry! But why do you guys always have to tell me what I do wrong and right. This whole group acts like they are my mother, that kind of gets annoying." Koneko replied.  
"We do that because even though you are the oldest you act like the youngest and are the smallest of the group so we all feel like we have to protect you. We're not doing it just to be mean, if that's what your thinking." Said Mutashi.  
"I know, I'm just getting irritable, that's all. I can't believe how much I miss that little butt-head when she's gone, it's just not normal." Koneko said.  
"That's because deep down inside you two love each other, even though you won't admit it anytime soon." replied Usagi as they walked up the stairs of the temple.   
"Koneko! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME DOWN FOREVER? THINK AGAIN BUSTER! YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD I TELL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" They heard from inside. They all winced at the shrieking that followed.  
"Wow," said Mutashi. "I never knew how much alike you two were." Koneko gave Mutashi a look.  
"Oh Rei don't be such a baby! We had to tie you up other wise you would have escaped and caused so many problems! You are in too much pain to move." Koneko said as she walked into the room where Rei was tied down.  
"We should have gagged her as well, people are going to wonder what's going on in here." Said Usagi with a smile.  
"Oh Rei! Look at what you've done! You've squirmed around and what not so now all of your cuts have reopened and you are covered in blood." Koneko said with a sigh. "You guys, can you get me some warm water and cloths?" Mutashi and Usagi nodded and went to get what Koneko asked for.   
"Well can you blame me? You tie me up and then go fight evil people while I'm stuck here! And oh that hurts like hello!" Rei cried as Koneko started to clean the wounds again with peroxide. Mutashi and Usagi came in with the water and cloths.   
"Thanks you guys, you might want to plug your ears, you think I scream loud, she screams just as loud as I do, if not louder."  
"I do not!" Protested Rei. Koneko wet one of the cloths and put it on one of Rei's wounds. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMEBODY HELP! DON'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME? HELP!"  
"My goodness, you're right." Said Usagi as she uncovered her ears. "She does scream as loud as you do! I did not think that that was possible!" Koneko glanced at her and made a face.  
"Oh, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." replied Rei to Usagi. "You are a baby just as well so you can just shut your little mouth . . . or should I say . . . really big mouth!"  
"Hey!" screamed Usagi. She picked up a pillow and was about to throw it at Rei when Koneko stopped her.  
"No way! She's in enough pain now. Can't you two get along for just one night?" She cried. Usagi and Rei looked at each other, crossed their arms and looked away.  
"Koneko, that has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever said in your entire life! That's like asking you and Akutenshi to get along for one night!" replied Mutashi  
"Good point . . ." said Koneko with a smirk on her face, then she started to remember her and Akutenshi's fights and her smile disappeared. Mutashi knew what she was thinking.  
"It's okay Koneko, we'll find her and get her back. I honestly don't think that the verse-verse got her, like Makoto said, she wouldn't give up that easily. She is too stubborn and pig headed to go against us."  
"You don't have to tell me that twice!" replied Koneko.  
"Koneko, be nice."  
"There!" Koneko interrupted, as she finished wrapping up Rei's arm. Rei's face was red from trying to hold in screaming from the pain. "All done!"  
"It's about time!" cried Rei as she tried to stand up but fell back down in pain.  
"See what we mean?" said Mutashi, "You are in no position to go anywhere, much less fight a battle!"  
"Good point. But this really hurts! I am so going to get revenge for this one." replied Rei.  
"You're not the only one planning to get revenge on the verse-verse, a lot of us are too!" Said Usagi.  
"Why?" Asked Rei confused.  
"They took Akutenshi," replied Mutashi with a sigh.  
"THEY DID WHAT?!" Cried Rei. "Okay, now I really am going to kick some Nega moon butt!"  
"Don't let Makoto hear you day that!" said Koneko calmly.  
"Why not?" Rei asked curiously, Mutashi and Usagi also looked at her questioningly.  
"Cause that's Akutenshi's saying!" said Koneko with a half way smile. Everyone kind of laughed and looked towards the sky. "Please be okay, and please come home soon, we can't do it without you and your attitude as well as bossiness!" That kind of lightened up the mood, everyone stared into the fire. Soon the conversation started up about school. The four girls talked long into the night until they decided that they had better get some sleep incase something happened tomorrow.  
"Good night everybody." said Rei.  
"Good night." Everyone echoed.  
"Do you need anything Rei?" asked Koneko.  
"No, nothing except for sleep."  
"Okay."  
"Good night." said Koneko  
"Koneko?" Rei asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Huh?" Koneko mumbled.  
"Thanks for treating my wounds."  
"Your welcome."  
"I hate to rain on the two of you parade but we are trying to sleep here!" cried a voice that sounded like Mutashi's. Everyone giggled and finally fell asleep.  
  
« Z «  
  
"Mutashi! Usagi! Wake up!" Rei cried. Mutashi and Usagi opened their eyes half way and turned to look at Rei.  
"What do you want?" The mumbled.  
"Koneko's gone!"  
"What?!" Mutashi screamed as she shot up, now totally awake.  
"She left a note saying that she missed Akutenshi and that her and Makoto were going to go find the Nega verse and get her back!"  
"That's totally crazy of those two! What ever put that idea into their heads?" Asked Usagi, still half asleep.  
"I don't know but come on, we have to get up, get dressed then get the others here to the temple." Mutashi said as she was getting dressed. "I'll go get the others and meet you back here as soon as I can. Why don't you make some breakfast Usagi? Wait a minute . . . on second thought just order something and have it delivered. Here's some money. I'll be back soon." With that she handed Usagi the money and took off down the steps of the temple.   
  
« Z «  
  
Isis gave a deep sigh of boredom. "I should plan my next attack..." she muttered looking around the large room that was empty except for a single pedestal that stood in the center of the room holding a softly glowing white orb. Isis sat cross-legged on the floor facing it.  
"I'm thinking that I should find this Akutenshi girl..." Isis whispered, putting her hands behind her head and sighing, looking up at the ceiling that was too dark to see. "Perhaps she has a suitable energy source..." Isis then gave another long sigh. "But she's no where to be found... And without knowing what energy waves she has... it's impossible..."  
Isis shrugged and stood up and walked over to the glowing white orb. "So until I'm able to track her down... I'll have to resort to... other... methods..."   
Isis' hand floated over the orb and all around her, more orbs, of every color appeared revolving around her in a perfect circle. Isis smirked and the revolving orbs stopped. She smiled and walked over to the edge of the large circle, looking over her colorful orbs.   
"Who shall I pick today?" she asked herself. She stopped at a hole in the circle where the blue orb should have laid. "Poor Kayniore... She barely had a chance..." Isis muttered. "I'll have to use a stronger power..."   
Isis continued around the circle and stopped, taking an emerald orb out of the circle and lifting it to her face. She looked into it long and hard, and a smirk replaced her frown of concentration. "Perfect..." she whispered. A light flickered from the orb and a figure appeared standing in the shadows. "Ikari... You will be my next servant..."  
The youma bowed. "Yes Isis..." it hissed.  
  
« Z «  
  
Deep under the see, a figure shot furiously through the water in what appeared to be a glass orb. Akutenshi sighed, still in her princess dress, as she moved the shield along with her own will.   
"It's been almost two days..." she whispered. "My energy shield is going to run out soon..." Akutenshi glanced around the endless bottom of the ocean. "I still haven't found what I have been looking for..."  
Suddenly she stopped the orb as a crystal like shine hit her eye. She squinted trying to see what it was, and then, giving up on the squinting idea, moved the shield orb forward to investigate.  
As she Yukai near her eyes widened with surprise. "I... Found it..." she muttered, her breath taken away. She looked long and hard at what stood before her, trying to convince herself that her search was over.  
Jammed in the rocks was a crystalline coffin, if you will. And inside, a blonde haired man with mysterious sky blue eyes. He looked shocked and afraid in his frozen state.   
Akutenshi smiled with satisfaction, but her smile faded as a sudden strong current came along caring rocks that banged against her shield. Akutenshi gave a small scream of surprise, the groaned. "Of all the time a storm had to come... it had to come right when I found what I was looking for..." she muttered in anger.  
She placed her hand against the side of the shield, the strength of the shield being amplified and sending a small beam of light towards the crystal coffin. The light spread out over the coffin and it began to lift itself from the rocks.   
Akutenshi was knocked down as another strong current hit against her shield, delivering another, larger rock to come smashing against it. Akutenshi struggled to get up as she felt water on her feet. She looked up frantically to see a hole in her shield. Her eyes grew wide with fear.   
"I've got to get to the surface..." she whispered frantically, but deep inside, she knew it was too late... The water completely smashed the shield around her and she was enveloped by the salt water...  
Below her, the crystal coffin stirred free of the rocks, flowing with the current. Another rock swept by, smashing against the crystal as it went, leaving a large crack in the center.   
The unconscious Akutenshi and the crystal coffin caring the blonde haired man were swept away by the current and farther away from Tokyo...  
  
« Z «  
  
"Any luck in your part of Tokyo?" Sailor Mars X asked, out of breath from running. Sailor Jupiter shook her head, exhausted as well, but not nearly willing enough to show her weakness at that point... even to an ally.   
The two know stood in the center of a local park, just coming back from a search. It was nightfall now and a cold wind swept past them.   
"I couldn't find any trace of her anywhere..." Jupiter muttered. "And from the sounds of it, you didn't find much either..."  
"ACTUALLY..."  
Sailor Jupiter's eyes grew wide. "What?! What did you find?!" she asked frantically. Mars X blinked.   
"Don't freak out, okay?" she asked. "I didn't find anything about the location of the negaverse... But... I stumbled upon something while searching your apartment..."  
Jupiter glared at Mars X. "Who gave you right to go into my apartment?" she asked. Mars X laughed nervously.   
"Um..."  
"Oh forget the excuses..." Jupiter muttered, crossing her arms angrily. "What did you find in MY apartment...?"  
Mars X flipped out an envelope that was sealed with a sticker that held the letter 'K'. She smiled. "I found it on Akutenshi's desk..." Mars X said. "It is addressed to you and the handwriting is DEFINITELY Akutenshi's..."  
Jupiter's eyes grew wide as she took the letter away from Mars X slowly. She looked shocked down at the letters that spelled out her name. It was from Akutenshi alright... Why hadn't she seen it before? 'Of course...' Jupiter thought miserably. 'I couldn't bring myself to go into her room after I found out she was missing...'  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Mars X asked. "If you don't, I will!"  
"No I'll open it..." Jupiter replied. She placed her finger under the envelop flap and flipped it up, the sticker letting it's tight hold go as Jupiter reached in and took out the note inside. Jupiter opened it carefully, as if it held Akutenshi's life itself and read the contents out loud.  
  
Dear Makoto,  
Since you've got this letter, you've probably already realized I'm just not there... I don't want you to worry about me, okay? I'm doing something really important... And I have to do it alone... I'm sorry... I didn't want any of you to get involved in my mistakes... It's something that I need to make up for...  
So please... don't worry about me... I'll be fine... I always am... Take care and don't let Koneko eat all the chocolate cookies we made last Monday! See you soon I hope.   
  
Sincerely,  
Akutenshi  
  
Sailor Jupiter bowed her head, trying not to show her tears. Mars X grabbed the letter from Jupiter and read it over again quickly. She then looked up at Jupiter with an angry look.   
"You made chocolate cookies and didn't tell me?!" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
A laugh was heard from behind and both of them turned to see what it was. "Koneko's stupid comments prevails in lightening the mood once again..." said a very familiar voice.   
"Rei?! What are you doing out of bed?!" Mars X asked enraged as Sailor Mars, and the rest of the gang walked up to the two.  
Mars smiled. "Much better thanks to your murder attempts..." she muttered, trying to sound angry, but grateful at the same time. Mars X frowned.  
"But you still need to rest!"  
"I'll be fine!"  
"GET BACK TO BED!"  
"We've tried that Mars X..." Sailor Moon said giving a sigh. "It just doesn't work..." Mars smiled.   
"Of course it doesn't! Cause I know I'm fine!"  
"Yeah... you said THAT when you were bleeding half to death..." Sailor Mercury muttered. Everyone gave small laughs.   
"Now on to more important stuff!" Sailor Venus said.  
"We have to figure out what exactly happened to our comrade!" Sailor Venus X added, both of them raising their pointer fingers from their previously crossed arms.  
"Have any ideas?" Mercury X asked, eyeing the both of them. The Venus' both smiled nervously.  
"Not a clue..." they replied in unison causing a unison of exasperated sighs.  
"I think that Akutenshi is searching for her true love!" Chibi Moon said with 'one of those looks' in her eyes. Chibi Moon X did the same, agreeing with Chibi Moon.  
"Yes! So she may live the rest of her life happily!" Chibi Moon X added.   
"Didn't she had a good enough life already?" Jupiter asked. Both Chibi Moon's realized they might have hurt Makoto's feelings.  
"I'm sorry... It was only a suggestion...." Chibi Moon said. Jupiter smiled.  
"That's okay Chibi Moon... I know what you meant..." Jupiter replied. "Everyone's got to fall in love sometime... Maybe Akutenshi was tired of waiting for Mr. Right to come to her..."  
At that moment, Mars X and Moon X broke out laughing and all eyes turned to them in confusion.  
"Where have you guys been?" Mars X asked as the two continued to laugh. "Akutenshi? Go after her true love?! Now THAT'S funny!"   
"Akutenshi hates guys if you hadn't noticed!" Moon X added. "And what did she do? Stumble upon the Negaverse while doing so?!" Moon X laughed more, then continued. "I can just imagine it! The Negaverse asks what she's up to and she replied with teary eyes 'I'm looking for my true love!'"   
More laughs from the two comedians and the rest of the group gave exasperated sighs, half because of the loud laughter, and half because they knew the two were right...  
"Do you think it might be possible that somehow SHE'S responsible for our enemies appearance?" Mercury asked, lowering her head in wonder. Mercury X blinked, then thought about it herself.  
"You know? You do have a point... I mean why else would she go looking for the Negaverse saying that she needed to correct her mistakes?" Mars said, making some sense out of what Ami said to the rest of the group.  
"But we don't even know that she went looking after the Negaverse..." Sailor Moon pointed out. "She could have been going towards something totally different..."  
"Sailor Moon's right..." Jupiter said after a few moments of silence. "There are still to many mysteries to be making any liable conclusions..."  
"And in the mean time..." Moon X muttered. "We have to stay with the idea that this Isis girl truly IS Akutenshi..."  
"Which means we can't kill her..." Mars added. "So... The question is... What now?"  
"Simple..." Sailor Moon said with a look of determination. "We find a way to get Akutenshi back..."  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Silence...   
Except for the waves rolling in with the tide, on a beach far from the shores of Tokyo... there was complete silence. Sprawled out on the beach, half doused from the incoming waves, lay a figure on her back, wrapped in a dull pink cloth that once could have been called a dress...  
Akutenshi's eyes opened wearily as she felt the ocean tides roll across her skin. She gave a low groan and covered her face with her hands, half to block the sunlight and half to make her head stop spinning.  
'I'm alive...' she thought, still returning to full consciousness. 'The storm's over...'  
She turned over on her stomach for more support when she would attempt to fully stand up, but stopped in surprise, seeing crystalline pieces of glass scattered across the beach. She gave a look of confusion, but the thought was lost as a powerful wave smashed into her from behind, causing her to fall forward.  
She screamed in pain as one of the jagged glass pieces was rammed into her hand, leaving a deep wound that only hurt worse when the water washed over it, infecting it with salt.  
Akutenshi quickly scrambled to her feet, somewhat surprised that her shoes were still on her feet, and moved quickly across the sand to avoid more stabs from the shattered pieces. She sighed in relief as she sat back down, further up the beach. Pain shot through her spine and she quickly just back up to see what had pinched her bottom.  
"A crab..." she muttered out loud. The crab seemed to glare at her, then quickly scurried away. Akutenshi sighed as she watched the crab move. "Must have woke up on the wrong side of the seashell this morning... What a crab..." Akutenshi giggled at her own joke and sat back down. She yelled in pain and jumped back up again, rubbing her bottom to dull the new pain.  
"Now what?!" she asked angrily. Her anger vanished and she gave an exasperated sigh. "Speaking of seashells..." She reached down and threw the sharp edged seashell to the side, then carefully inspected the area before sitting again.  
"What more probable thing to sit on at a beach then a seashell..." she muttered to herself. Her humor was set aside for a moment as a pain was felt in her hand. She raised it to eye level and grimaced at the sight of her own blood as it fell from the center of her palm, trickling down her arm.  
She glanced down at her dress which was tattered beyond compare, some rips coming up to her knees. "Well... It's already a mess..." Akutenshi reached down and torn off what remained of the bottom seem part. She carefully wrapped it around her hand, mainly the palm, the blood slowly leaking through the pink cloth.  
She sighed. "Now what do I do?"  
"Now... you obey my every command and answer my questions... Unless that is... you want to be dead..."  
Akutenshi gasped and swerved around to see the blonde haired man who had been trapped in the crystal coffin, palm raised towards her as if ready to attack...  
  
« Z «  
  
Kusanagi gave a long sigh as she looked out the window of the moving bus. The past few days had been really stressful... Minako sat beside her, hands behind her head and resting peacefully. Everyone was so confused and upset about Akutenshi, no one really knew what to do. Or how to un capture her from the Negaverse. Ami, and Amamizu were working on it, but there didn't seem to be a way. And if they destroyed the main control point, even without touching Akutenshi, then Akutenshi would be dead. But yet, there had to be a way out . . . but what? The bus pulled to a stop and Kusanagi and Minako got off. They looked at each other and sighed.   
"Here we go again." Said Minako with a slight smile. They were going to meet everyone else at Usagi, and Mutashi's house to talk some more about how to get Akutenshi back. When they arrived at the door Usagi flung it open with a huge smile.  
"We've figured it out!" She screamed.  
"Really?!" Asked Kusanagi excitedly, her and Minako's eyes were open wide with surprise. Mutashi walked up behind Usagi with a sad smile on her face.  
"No, not really, we just thought it would be better to give you some cheerful news for once, even if it wasn't true. Come on in." Mutashi and Usagi stepped back as Kusanagi and Minako entered the room. It was empty, so they sat in the chairs closest to them.   
"Just don't do that when Makoto comes, she would have been very upset by that." Said Kusanagi. Mutashi sat down on the chair next to her.  
"Yah, we know, ugh! I just wish we could get this over with." Said Usagi with a sigh.   
"We will . . . soon . . ." Just then they all heard a loud "THUMP"   
"What was that?!" Screamed Usagi.  
"I don't know, why don't I go check?" Asked Minako. Everyone nodded their heads with a frightened look on their faces. Minako just rolled her eyes. The noise appeared to be coming from the kitchen. Minako looked around the corner, and there to her amazement she saw . . .  
With one foot stuck in the window, the other steadying the figure on the countertop, Kan Meimou, Akutenshi's ex-boyfriend stood with a look of pure guilt as he saw Minako. And on the ground, recovering from his fall through the window was Okasii, Koneko's ex-boyfriend, looking up and muttering an 'uh-oh' under his breath.  
Usagi, Mutashi, and Kusanagi all peeked into the kitchen curiously. "What are you two doing here?!" Mutashi asked storming up to the two placing her hands on her hips angrily. Minako walked over calmly, lifting the window letting Kan's foot loose, though apparently he wasn't expecting it for he fell forward, off the counter and right onto the still recovering Okasii.  
After the two stood up and re gathered their pride, Mutashi asked again. "Well?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Well we came to see how Akutenshi and Koneko were doing..." Okasii explained.   
"Are they in another fight?" the shorter of the two asked curiously.  
"Not like it's any of your business... but no..." Kusanagi answered. "It's a little bit more complicated than that..."  
"Well we saw Akutenshi a few days ago and she acted like she didn't even know us, and acted as if she wasn't Akutenshi..." the taller said, elaborating the situation. "And when we asked Koneko about it she got all upset and started ranting about stuff we didn't understand and stormed off..."  
"And how does that give you the right to climb into my house through the kitchen window?" Usagi asked, slightly annoyed at the two. The two gave nervous laughs.  
"Well if Koneko was over here she would've kicked us out and told us to mind our own business and Akutenshi would probably still act if she didn't know us... so we thought..." Okasii trailed off, not finishing his sentence.  
"Well you thought wrong and dimwitted!" Mutashi said, frowning deeply, crossing her arms. Minako agreed, and copied Mutashi's posture and the two gave solemn nods.  
"It's wrong to enter people's houses uninvited..." Minako added.  
"It was his idea..." Kan said simply, pointing to Okasii, who flinched slightly.   
"Does it matter? You still went along with it!" Usagi said, joining in on the punishment. Kusanagi gave a small laugh and turned to Okasii and Kan.  
"You two might want to leave before they decide that knives work better than words..." she muttered. With small gulps, the two agreed. "But this time go through the front door..."  
As the two men exited out the front door, the twin sisters Rei and Koneko were walking up to the house. Both paused their worried discussion and watched silently as Okasii and Kan, who were smiling nervously. Koneko blinked curiously as they passed the twins with small nervous 'hellos' and nods and went on their way back home.  
"What were they doing here?" Koneko asked curiously.  
"Nothing that we couldn't handle..." Mutashi said from the doorway of the Tsukino household.   
"With the thought of ex-boyfriends in mind... It brings up a question..." Rei mused. Koneko turned to her sister, tilting her head curiously. "What happened to Yukai? I haven't heard from him in a while..."  
"D-Yukai...?" Slowly but surely, Koneko's face went from curious to pure horror. "OH MY GOD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM! I HAVEN'T CALLED HIM IN A WEEK!"  
A chorus of exasperated sighs and sweat drops.   
Koneko sprinted up to Mutashi. "Can I use your phone!?" she asked frantically. Mutashi took a step back.  
"Don't let me stop you..."  
"THANK YOU Mutashi!"  
And with that Koneko went shooting down the hall towards the phone.  
  
« Z «  
  
"Now..." the mysterious blonde haired man said, his blue eyes peering down into the fearful brown ones. "Who are you....? And why have you brought me here?!"  
Akutenshi was able to let a nervous laugh escape before boosting her confidences, setting a smirk on her face. "I'm the girl who just saved your butt! That's who!"  
"Why?!"  
"Oh I don't know..."  
He thrust his hand forward more, as if he were really planning on shooting her with an energy blast that would kill her. Akutenshi frowned.  
"I really don't understand you..." she muttered, crossing her arms. "You should be praising the ground I walk on... Not many can break an eternal sleep seal..."  
The man gave a low grown, his frown seeming to grow with hate. "I could have gotten out of there..." he said, glaring at the young girl. Akutenshi frowned again.  
"From what I've seen... Not in this millennium..." she replied dryly. The man arched his arm back and swung it around with out trying, striking her in the face with a harsh blow and sending her to the sanding ground. Akutenshi coughed up some sand that had entered her mouth and stood up wearily, amazed my his strength.  
She raised her hand to the side of her face and held it softly, scowling slightly at the stinging pain in her cheek. "You jerk..." she hissed. "Ungrateful-" She stopped in mid sentence as a realization came over her. A realization of why he hadn't killed her... Why he had slapped her instead of blasting her...  
"You can't use your powers... can you?" Akutenshi asked, looking at him carefully. The blonde haired man scowled, narrowing his icy blue eyes once more. Akutenshi gave a smile. "That means you can't kill me!"  
"I can kill you with or without my powers..." he said coldly. Her smile turned into a smirk.  
"Prove it..."  
In a swift movement, the man lunged at her, fist arched back, and he swung it forward to bring the over-confident girl down. Akutenshi quickly pivoted to the side and dodged the attack, the man stumbling forward to a stop, cursing for missing such an easy target.  
"What to try again?" Akutenshi asked with a mocking tone, still smirking. The man swung his fits again and Akutenshi ducked to escape it, then jumped as the man made a swift movement to try and kick her legs out form underneath her.  
The moment Akutenshi's shoes touched the hot sand again, she sung her fits forward and impacted with the man's stomach. The man gave a strong groan at the punch and blinked in surprise. Akutenshi smirked once more. She took a step back and kicked her foot upwards, her heel hitting his chin and sending him flying backwards and into the sand.  
The next thing the man was conscious of was that Akutenshi was standing over him, one foot on his chest, smirking down at him. "How lame..." she muttered, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. "A big man like to loosing to a little girl like me... You need to work on your fighting skills..."  
The man tried to get up, but Akutenshi's foot pushed him back down. "Not so fast..." she muttered, frowning. "You are going to have to be a little more patient until I find a way off this island... And you'll obey my every word... or else... that clear?"  
Silence fell between them.  
"I said... Is that CLEAR!?"  
"Fine..." he muttered with a curse. "Now do you mind telling me who you are...?"  
"You can call me Akutenshi..."  
"And I presume you can call me-"  
"I already know your name..." Akutenshi interrupted. "Your name is Jadeite... First general under the rule of Queen Beryl... Am I right?" The man looked up shocked at Akutenshi.  
"How do you know such things?!" Jadeite asked in anger.  
"I know a lot about you... And let me tell you... a lot has chanced since your imprisonment... Nephlyte... Kunzite... and Zoicite are all dead... Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, destroyed by the Sailor Senshi..."  
Jadeite listened in shock a what Akutenshi had to say, while she looked down at him with such a calm look on her face. "You're the only survivor..." she finished, still leaning her foot on the General's chest.  
"And you freed me...?" Jadeite said, meaning it as a question. Akutenshi nodded. "Why?"  
A smirk spread across her face. She raised a single finger to her lips. "That is a secret..." she replied. Jadeite couldn't help but smirk himself.  
"You may be secretive about your purpose..." he mused. "But not about a certain something else..."  
Akutenshi grew confused, then noticed her position that she held and made a realization... She was standing, one leg on his chest in a dress... A very tattered dress at that... Her face immediately grew red and she took a few steps back and kicked him in the side with tremendous force.  
"YOU PERVERT!!!"  
"OWE!"  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The orbs continued circling in an even pattern, never failing in it's orbit. In the center stood Isis, her brown tresses hanging idly against her satin black dress. Her amber brown eyes flashed an almost silver color in the dim lighting.  
"Time to check up upon those Sailor Senshi once more..." she said as a smirk played against her lips. Her finger lifted and pointed towards the spinning orbs, bringing them all to a stop. "Ikari..." she said, her finger pointing toward a emerald orb. The orb floated from it's position and rested gently in Isis' hand. "Good girl..." Isis cooed. "Now is the time to attack my little one...."  
  
« Z «  
  
"Stay here..."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To fix my dress... it's about to fall off and you've already seen more than I've wanted you to..."  
Jadeite cursed under his breath and gave a solemn frown. "Trust me... I wasn't planning to... nor did I want to..." he muttered, crossing his arms and giving Akutenshi a cold glare. The brown haired girl looked at him skeptically.  
"You seemed as if you enjoyed it Mr. Grouch..." she muttered in reply. Again, Jadeite cursed under his breath, frowning deeply, but this time, his face turned the slightest shade of red.   
"I did not..."  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
The man said nothing in reply, only turning his head in the opposite direction from anger. Akutenshi smiled with victory as she began walking towards the side of the clearing that the two stood in. "As I thought..." she muttered before pausing her stride and turning back towards Jadeite. "Oh... one more thing..."  
Jadeite gave a small twitch before looking up from the ground and towards Akutenshi. He tilted his head and gave an exasperated sigh. "What now?"  
"Don't get into trouble..." she replied simply.  
"How I could I possible get into trouble?!" he asked with a growl, any traces of curiosity and sympathy were gone, replaced by anger. "We are stranded on an island!"  
"Knowing you... you'll find trouble if you look hard enough..." she snapped, placing her hands against her hips and giving him a cold glare. "And you're practically helpless in your state and I'm not going to bail out out..."  
Jadeite crossed his arms, his frown growing and his anger expanding. "Just who are you calling helpless?!"  
"I believe I'm calling you helpless... after all... you did lose to girl..." A wicked smirk played on her lips as she said nothing more and disappeared into the brush, leaving the man to be alone with only his thoughts to occupy him... But for him... that was enough...  
Jadeite frowned, digging his hand into his gray uniform and pulling out a small object. He gazed down at it as a smirk of his own appeared. "A girl alright..." he muttered. "And if I'm correct... a girl who is a member of the Sailor Senshi... And a girl who will help me get my revenge..."  
He let out a small, sadistic laugh as he gripped the pink transformation tool with the green symbol of Jupiter just a tad tighter. "We'll see how strong you really are..."  
  
« Z «  
  
The Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Senshi X stood in a empty ball room. They were told that trouble was going to be here, but nothing seemed to be going on. Maybe it was a mistake, or maybe, just maybe, a trap.  
"I really don't see anything . . ." Said Minako slowly. Everyone was in a circle facing the outside.   
"Then maybe you had better look again," said a cool voice from behind them. They all spun around to face each other, but nothing, or no one was there.   
"Over here . . ." They heard. The voice sounded like it was coming from several different directions.  
"Come out and fight you coward." Said Usagi "Or must you hide in the shadows?" Everyone was looking around for the source of the voice. Then she was spotted. In a dark corner a lady with blue skin, dark purple hair, and neon green eyes stepped out from the shadows. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared deep into the eyes of the senshi.   
"Yes?" She asked coolly.   
"Something doesn't feel right," whispered ChibiUsa "Let's get out of here. No one's in any danger."  
"Except for us . . ." replied Mutashi. Everyone turned to give confused looks in her direction. "Two reasons, one, that creepy lady has disappeared again, and two, there is no way out." To everyone's surprise, when they looked around, they noticed they were in a room sort of like a box. There were no windows or anything. Just four walls, a floor, and a roof. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.   
"This could be a problem." Said Minako quietly.  
"Could be?!" Said Koneko in a panicked voice. "You mean . . . is a problem."   
"That too."   
"Yoo hoo! Up here" The senshi heard a voice, they looked up and saw the lady floating up in the air.  
"If she is able to teleport herself from place to place that quickly than how are we supposed to destroy her?" Asked Kusanagi.  
"That's just the thing . . . you're not going to... I will destroy you."   
"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Usagi defensively.  
"I am Ikari, under Isis's control, who is under the control of Malfeacance."  
"Isn't that the same lady who sent the dark quadret?" Asked ChibiUsa  
"Yes, but they were weak children, and we are strong. Enough chit chat though. Prepare to die!!!!"  
  
« Z «  
  
"Are you done yet?!"  
"No!"  
"What's taking so long?!"  
"Well I don't see you helping!"  
"I didn't think that you would need help in a simple job like picking apples! After all, you're the almighty Amazon Queen and I am but a lowly... not to mention... HUNGRY general!"  
Akutenshi frowned as she looked down angrily at the general and hurled an apple down at him, hitting the general dead on in the back of the head. The general gave a scowl of pain, cursing under his breath as he grabbed the back of his head trying to subside the ache. He turned quickly to return Akutenshi's glare with his own.  
"What was that for?!" the general asked, enveloped in a fit of rage.   
"What else?! It's so you can eat you selfish pig!" Akutenshi paused. "Oh wait! That's an insult to the pigs! Just shut up and eat the stupid apple and stop bugging me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and then returned to her apple picking, not wanting to hear any more from the blonde haired general.  
Her long pink dress had been drastically changed. She had made a pair of short shorts and a belly top to where during the hot weather that seemed endless on this island. As for the remaining parts, she saved and created a blanket to provide at least some shelter from the cold nights, though during the day she wore it ask a skirt, tied around her waist and nearly touching the sandy ground when she stood.  
The general grabbed the apple that Akutenshi had thrown at him and took a bite immediately after giving another glare to the girl. The sweet juices refreshed his senses and dampening his parched throat. His sneer turned to a smirk as he took another bite before turning to walk away from where Akutenshi worked diligently gathering apples, only now discovering her skirt was a good tool to hold them in.   
Akutenshi looked down momentarily to glare at Jadeite. "Where do you think you're going?!" she asked, eyes fuming with pure irritation.  
"Where else?" Jadeite called back. "To find trouble!"  
Another apple was thrown from Akutenshi's hand only to land miserably behind the general as he disappeared into the dense forest. The girl crossed her arms angrily.   
"Fine... go and get yourself killed..." she muttered with a curse. "See if I come and save your butt again..." With aggravation, she turned abruptly back to her work, only to pause and look down at the apples before her with a frown. Her anger slowly, but surely, began to soften.  
"Well... I might just take a peek to make sure he doesn't get killed..." she muttered, pulling the skirt's edges together, taking a better grip on the bundle of apples she had collected. She grabbed a nearby tree branch and made her slow descent. "I don't want to be stuck alone of this cursed island now do I?"   
  
« Z «  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
The wave of water shot off towards the youma before the Senshi but was blocked by an invisible shield moments before contact. Ikari's ruby lips curved upwards into a wicked smile as the Senshi and Senshi X re gathered to try another attack.  
This time, Mars X stood up.  
"Mars X Burning Creeper... Eruption!"  
In a yell of fury, the lava surged forward from the young girl's hands but again was blocked by the monster's shield.  
"This isn't working too well..." the Senshi of Mars mused aloud with nervousness creeping up in her voice.   
"Is that all you've got?" the youma asked, floating in the air above them. "I must say... I overestimated your powers... this isn't in the least bit challenging..."  
"You want a challenge?" Sailor Moon X asked as she and Sailor Moon both took a step forward.  
"You got it!" Usagi cried.  
"Starlight X Crystal Hope Shine!"  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
The two powers surged forward, combining into one long beam of light. Ikari did not move, and when the powers neared, she only smirked. Both powers slammed into a shield and broke apart from one another, flying to opposite sides of the room leaving the Senshi gawking.  
"It didn't work!" Venus X cried with disbelieving eyes. The youma only smirked back in reply.  
"This is my domain!" she screamed with a victorious tone. "You will NEVER win!" All eyes darted back to the two senshi of Mercury, both of whom just began blinking in surprise.   
"What are you guys looking at?!" asked Mercury X, who took a step back from the rest of the Senshi.  
"You guys are smart! Figure out how to get out of here!" Sailor Moon X pleaded. Simultaneously, Mercury and Mercury X pulled out their nearly identical computers and began typing furiously.  
"Alright! We're trying! We're trying!" the replied with nervous frustration.  
Sailor Jupiter's eyes now darted back around with surprise. "Ikari's gone!" she cried in horror, calling all other eyes to attention. Again, the senshi appeared to be alone in the large dark room.  
"Come on out!" the Senshi of Venus X cried, almost angrily. "Show your ugly face or let us out of this nightmare room!"  
"Ugly?"   
Ikari's voice seemed to eerily echo across the room and the nervousness in each of the Senshi's hearts grew. And the youma appeared, standing to the left of the group, and for a moment, there was a slight break of tension. The tension only grew as another Ikari appeared on the other side of the group... and then another... and another... until there was enough to completely surround the Senshi.  
"Nice going loud mouth..." Sailor Chibi Moon muttered towards Venus X, who only smiled nervously back in reply.  
"There's eleven of them..." the senshi of Mercury announced, still holding her computer, but no longer typing. "That means one each..." Mercury X, who had continued to type, looked up momentarily.  
"If one of you can hold of two of them I can continue trying to find a way out of here..." she said. Both senshi of Mars gave identical smirks.  
"We'll handle it..." Rei offered as Koneko also smiled. And all began to ready themselves for attack.  
  
« Z «  
  
The blonde haired ex-general continued through the thickness of the forest, pushing away the branches that got in his way. The girl was following him, he figured, though she was doing a good job of keeping out of sight and unheard. Every now and then his hand would drift to his pocket and feel over the object there, the pink transformation tool that he presumed belonged to the girl.  
Jediete's mind drifted back a little ways to the night before. It was a warm night and the fire was beginning to die out. He asked her again why she had freed him, but she only gave a small smile, not even turning to him and said nothing in reply.   
She confused him...   
And what confused him even more was the possibility that she was a Sailor Senshi... Should she be a member, then that would mean that she just freed one of her enemies... And from what he had heard during her murmurs while she slept, Tokyo was already in enough danger... So why would she free him? Attempt to turn him to the side of good?  
Hmph... fat chance of that...  
Then there was the other possibility... That this Akutenshi girl was actually working for the dark side and was sent to find allies to strengthen their chances and secure a clean victory against the Senshi who protected Tokyo. As to the transformation tool... well... he hadn't figured out where that would come in quite yet... Perhaps she had stolen it...  
But in his mind, the first one was more likely... And he would put it to the test to find out... But what if she was a Senshi...? She would become his mortal enemy... And he swore to Queen Beryl that he would destroy the Senshi... So he would have to destroy her... The thought of appeasing Queen Beryl (even if she do lay dead) pleased Jediete's dark mind. So why did his heart ache with sickness?  
He paused, reaching a small clearing in the forest and a smile spread across his face as his mind over powered his heart. At the other edge of the clearing rest a cave, opened in the side of the steel hill that rest there. He sensed a presence inside and smiled more. "Oh look what I found..." he muttered to himself, pushing back a branch and entering the clearing. "Trouble..."   
  
« Z «  
  
Koneko and Rei smirked at each other as they surrounded three of the imitation Ikari.   
"MARS FIRE SNIPER!!!" Rei cried  
"MARS X BURNING CREEPER ERUPTION!!!!" Koneko immediately followed.  
"MARS GEMINI FIRE . . . BLAST" They screamed in unison. Since these Ikari's did not have a shield the bursts of fire combined and hit the imitation Ikari's with full force turning them into nothing more than a pile of dust that the wind gently swept away. Rei and Koneko looked at each other and smiled.  
The other sailor scouts decided that killing each would take too much time there for they created a shield around each of them. The real Ikari looked at them in wonder.  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
"STARLIGHT X CRYSTAL HOPE SHINE!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"VENUS X LOVE ARROW PIERCE!"  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"  
"PINK SLEEPER CRYSTAL DUST!"  
All of the powers combined to make a silver flash of light that blinded the whole room, and destroying everything that was not protected. The girls removed their shields and turned to smile at the real Ikari. She was no longer standing and staring at them. Mercury X smiled.  
"Your powers combined destroyed her shield and hurt her badly, now we just have to finish her off." She said to her friends. Koneko and Rei looked at each other and smiled, then looked at Mutashi and Usagi pleadingly. Mutashi rolled her eyes then began to laugh. She and Usagi looked at each other and smiled.  
"Go ahead . . ." Usagi replied. "It's one less battle we have to end."   
"MARS TWIN FLAMES . . . DESTRUCTION!!!!" They cried in unison. Then they stood back and watched, the others looked confused, they had never heard of this power before. Just then flames sprung up around Ikari then closed in around her then quickly dissappeared, taking her ashes with them. Everyone looked amazed. They were now back where they had started. They then turned to Koneko and Rei questioningly.   
"You all may have your special talents such as being the leader, their strongest, the fastest, the smartest, and the future leaders . . . " Koneko began.  
"But we have the Gemini twin power enabling us to combine our powers and use others." Rei finished with a smile. Everyone laughed except for Mutashi.  
"How many more secrets have you kept from me!!!!" Mutashi cried glaring at Koneko. Koneko looked around nervously.  
"None that I know of . . ." She replied. Just as Mutashi was about to tackle her Usagi caught her.  
"It's late and we've had a difficult day, we'll discuss this in the morning." Usagi concluded. Everyone started to walk home, except for Makoto, who stared up at the moon.   
"Akutenshi . . . come home soon . . . we miss you and need you!" Makoto said quietly and then ran to catch up to her impatient friends.  
"What were you doing back there?" Asked Minako.  
"Praying." replied Makoto. Everyone nodded.  
"We'll find her soon," said Aairo with a reassuring smile. Makoto smiled back and silently thanked God for her friends.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Akutenshi completely froze up as the screaming of some ravage, wild animal echoed throughout the skies of the forest. "That sounds big and scary..." she murmured to herself, shaking with complete nervousness. Her eyes darted around the surrounding area, a bit freaked out. "Where'd Jadeite go...? He must be around here somewhere..."  
The scream echoed again and Akutenshi's body became ridged and stiff. With a large gulp, the words Jadeite had said echoed in her mind... 'Trouble...' she thought. 'Idiot...' And with that, her body surged forward towards the sound of the scream. And as she ran, her hand reached down to her skirt, searching her pocket like flap for the object she needed most. She cringed as she found it still gone.  
"Damn it..." she cursed. "My transformation stick thing-a-ma-bobber is still missing..." A small grumble. "Oh well... I'll have to fight without it this time..."  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the beast roar again and this time accompanied by a familiar yell of anger. Moments later, the girl skidded into an opening in the forest only to have her eyes bug out of her head in surprise. There, before her stood a huge beast, standing on four legs with claws that dug into the ground beneath it. It's muscles tensed as it breathed heavy breaths, it's deep crimson eyes staring straight towards the ex-general before him.  
Without thinking, Akutenshi reached down, scooped up a rock and hurled it towards the beast, hitting the thing in the back of the head. It dawned on her, after the beast tilted it's head to glare at her, that she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life...   
The beast swerved around with a loud, deafening scream and began to charge the girl. Wide eyed, Akutenshi's body froze, unknowing of what to do.   
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
Jediete's yell almost didn't reach her ears, but when it did, she was yanked out of her frozen state and jumped to one side. What she didn't count on, was the beast's head to swerve in the same direction, hitting her in the back with one of it's horns and sending her flying to the dirt. As the beast recoiled, turning it's large body around, shrieking as it did so, Akutenshi sat woozily up, holding her head tightly and trying to regain full balance.  
"So the Amazon Queen finally decided to join the party..."  
The dizziness faded as she arched her head to the side, sending a glare up at the ex-general who stood a few feet away, making no motion to help the girl up. "What the hell were you thinking, picking a fight with that!?" she screamed, pointing a finger at the still turning beast.  
"What makes you think that it didn't attack me?"  
"Cause you're you..."  
Both their eyes were brought back to the beast as it gave another loud scream, eyes watching the two for any quick movements. "We won't be able to out-run it..." she said, almost in a whisper. "The only chance we've got is to fight it... out-smart it some how..." A groan escaped her lips. "Which means we're going to die..."  
Something plopped down in the sand beside her and when her eyes traveled downwards, she saw the pink stick with the golden symbol of Jupiter shinning on the top. Her gaze turned upwards, towards the general, who stood glaring at her, unmoving.   
"Go ahead... use it..." he encouraged, though voice icy cold. "Prove to me that you are one of my eternal enemies..."  
Akutenshi watched him skeptically, her gaze unsure of what he was saying.  
"Use it, and become my enemy..." he said, ice blue eyes seeming even colder than usual as he watched her. "Don't use it and we both die... You're choice... senshi..."  
As the beast screamed again, taking a few steps forward, Akutenshi's eyes jerked towards it, taking a tight hold of her transformation wand, though still sitting. Jediete's eyes never wandered from the girl. Cautiously, Akutenshi stood, tight hold still strong, her eyes never leaving the beast.  
"If I use this... I become your enemy..." she said to the general. "But hear me when I say this... you are not my enemy... And never will be..."  
Jadeite took a step back, expression unchanging as Akutenshi raised her transformation wand to the sky.  
"Jupiter X Crystal Power... MAKE UP!!!"  
The electricity sparked and melded across her body, forming the pink and green fuku of Jupiter. As her feet touched the sandy ground again, the beast surged forward. Her survival instincts that came with being a Senshi kicked in, and she raised her hands once more to the sky. "Jupiter X Thunder Streak Electrify!"  
The power sparked from her hands and as she pointed back down towards the monster, the thunder sprouted from her hands and hit the beast dead on, causing it to be pushed back several dozen feet. Smiling, Jupiter X summoned the power again. It felt good to be in Senshi form again.  
"Jupiter X Thunder Streak Electrify!"  
The power hit the beast again, this time reducing the brutal creature to dust. With a sigh of relief, the Senshi of Jupiter X plopped down on the sand, smiling proudly to herself. She tilted her head upwards and her smile faded as she realized the ex-general still did not smile, watching her with the same cold eyes as before.  
Without a word he turned around abruptly, and began to walk towards their 'camp' stiffly. And without objection to the silence, Akutenshi de-transformed to her normal state and followed.  
  
« Z «  
  
"ISIS!"  
The scream of Queen Malfeasance echoed throughout the hallways of the dark palace. At once, the brown haired girl appeared at the Queen's bidding, kneeling before her majesty. "Yes my queen?" Isis asked, head remaining bowed.  
Malfeasance flipped some of her crimson hair over her shoulder and stood, the skirt of her black dress ripping downwards with it's new freedom. "You have failed once again..."  
"I apologize my queen... the senshi are strong, even without the aid of their missing friend..."   
"And what do you plan to do about it...?"  
"I have yet to decide my queen..."  
"You don't want to share the same fate as the Dark Quadret... do you?"  
"Of course not my queen..." Only now did Isis raise her head, her pale blue eyes flashing with anger and sworn revenge. "I will find a way to bring the senshi down..."  
"Yes, well... While you figure that out... I'm changing you're orders..." the queen smirked as she spoke, producing a pink glass orb. "I borrowed this one... Hope you don't mind..."  
"Of course not my queen... What did you use it for...?" Isis asked, curiosity crossing her face. With quiet grace, the orb floated from the Queen's hand and into Isis'. The blue eyed gaze turned down into the orb. "Who's in my orb?"  
"You're latest mission..." the queen replied. "I shall send out a youma tomorrow and try to find the weakness of the sailor senshi the old fashion way... You shall attempt to find it through her..."  
Isis smirked. "May I play with her?"  
"Do what you wish... just don't forget you're orders..."  
"I won't my queen..."  
"Dismissed!"  
  
« Z «  
  
Both parties seemed especially quiet, and the fire seemed especially cold. Night had arrived, though neither Jadeite or Akutenshi gave any indication of sleeping. Jadeite sat on a fallen log, poking a long stick into the fire that burned, while Akutenshi sat opposite of the fire on the sand, her former skirt wrapped tightly around her shoulders.  
"Why...?"  
The single word was spoken by Jediete, and it seemed to shatter the delicate silence. Akutenshi looked at him oddly.  
"Why what...?" Her voice seemed cracked from hours of no use.  
"Why did you save me...? Twice...?" Akutenshi's gaze turned downwards, and the general continued, his eyes still cold. "I have a right to know, senshi..."  
"You're right, you do..." was the girl's reply, as she looked back up. "And I'll tell you... right when I figure it out myself..."   
"You don't know...?"  
"Well I do..." she paused, searching for the right words. "But even with that reason, I don't understand why I'm helping you..."  
Another odd silence fell, creating a feeling of discomfort. Akutenshi decided it best to continue, because even as cold-hearted as he seemed, he was nicer than the silence... "Why haven't you killed me...?" she asked, now getting an odd look from the ex-general. "You've had plenty of chances, and I am your enemy..."  
Jadeite made no reply.   
"Fine... be in sociable... see if I care..." the girl muttered, wrapping the cloak tighter around her.  
"Now is not the time for fighting..." he said at last. "First we get off this island... then I think about killing you and avenging the Negaverse..."  
"Why did you join the Negaverse anyway...?" Akutenshi asked, though not looking at him.  
"None of your business..."  
"...Fine... then I guess when I do figure out why I saved your ass, I won't tell you..." She received a glare for that one. She only glared right back. "I'm just trying to make conversation... so please... humor me..."  
For a moment, Jadeite stayed silent, and his eyes turned back to the fire. "Because of what happened when I was a member of the Royal Court during the Silver Millennium..."  
Akutenshi's gaze softened as she watched, eager as a child to hear his story.  
"I, and the three other generals of the Negaverse, were formerly guardians of Prince Endymion, as you probably know... and under his command, I did something rather foolish..."  
A pause. "What did you do...?" Akutenshi urged.  
"I fell in love..."  
The girl's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "With who...?" she asked.  
"I don't remember her name... She was royalty though..." he replied. "A Princess I believe... But for a general as myself to fall in love with a member of royalty was unspeakable..."  
"What was she like...?"  
"She was beautiful... Kinder than most people, and kinder than royalty should really be... She had a giving personality, though, if I remember correctly... Could be quite a smart ass at times..."  
Akutenshi laughed. "I could name a few people like that..." she murmured. "But continue... Did she love you back?"  
"I never got the chance to find out..." His voice choked with his words, and his body tensed up. Akutenshi's gaze turned worried as she watched him.   
"Why not...?" the question was almost reluctant to come from her lips.  
"There was an accident during her training... One of the knights fought a little too harshly against her... And when she tried to dodge, she fumbled... And was killed..."  
Another odd silence. "I'm sorry..." Akutenshi whispered. Jediete shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily.   
"Don't concern yourself with it... What's done is done..."  
"...so to get back at the knight... you joined the Negaverse...?"  
"...You could say that..."  
"Interesting..."  
"So why do you fight as a senshi?" the ex-general asked, looking up from the fire. "Why didn't you just turn it down?" Akutenshi gave a small laugh.  
"I never really thought about it..." she admitted. "I guess its because I like to see people smile... Happiness is something to treasure... And, no offense, but the Negaverse does not allow happiness to exist... They take away that happiness... So I fight to preserve it..."  
"Do you enjoy being a senshi?"  
"When my teammates act like idiots I do..."  
And for the first time that evening, Jediete smirked. Akutenshi smiled as well, but as a cold wind picked up, she hugged the cloth tightly around her. Jediete frowned curiously.  
"Are you cold...?"  
"Yes..."  
Without a word, Jediete began to unfasten the jacket of his uniform. Akutenshi blinked curiously, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. The ex-general stood to his feet, sliding off the jacket and walking over to Akutenshi, swinging it around her shoulders. Akutenshi blinked.  
"N-no! It's okay, I'm fine..." she stuttered, blushing deeply. "And anyway, you need it..."  
"I don't feel the cold... Keep it till I get more fire wood..."   
"B-b-but..."  
She was left to her stuttering as Jediete began to walk away from the campfire, now only wearing a loose sky blue shirt that exposed the full length of his arms. As she watched him, Akutenshi felt a smile creep onto her face, but she immediately wiped it away and turned back to the fire.  
'No you don't!' her mind scolded. 'Don't you go smiling about him... Think happy thoughts... happy thoughts... happy... thoughts...'  
Slowly, her gaze turned back to Jediete as his figure began to disappear into the darkness. 'Happy thoughts...' her mind thought wistfully. 'Walking right over there...'  
  
« Z «  
  
The fist hit the punching bag swiftly and rapidly. The senshi of Jupiter, now in her human form, slammed her fists into the bag. Makoto did this often now a-days... Always on sleepless nights she would set up the old punching bag in the living room of the apartment and punch away. She imagined that the worn, nearly broken thing was the faceless enemy who held her sister captive.  
Why was this happening? Why couldn't her sister fight it? Was she even captured by the negaverse? And if so... Did she do change sides willingly...?  
The last thought made her pause, hand arched back, ready to swing. Her emerald eyes widened slightly. That was something she never considered... What if Akutenshi had wanted to join...? Anger filled Makoto again and she slammed her fist one last time into the punching bag.  
Panting, Makoto slid off her gloves, tossing them onto the counter as she slumped into the couch.   
No that wasn't right, her mind considered. Her hand wandered to the side table and opened the letter Akutenshi had left. Makoto read it over again, as she had done many times before after destroying the punching bag. She said she was doing something important... making up for her mistakes... What mistake was that...? She was always a jovial, happy-go-lucky kind of person who always made up for things right away... What was it that Akutenshi needed to fix...?  
Makoto gave a half hearted smile, remembering what ChibiUsa and Aairo had suggested. 'Lost love...' she thought, shaking her head as she heaved herself up. 'Who knows... the little tikes might be right...' Sluggishly, the brown haired senshi began to walk towards her room to try and sleep once more.  
On the way, she paused at the closed door with the tiny sign that read 'Akutenshi's Room! ^__^' . Makoto frowned and fought back tears. Her hands traced over the puff paint lettering, remembering when her sister had made it in one of her art classes, exclaiming how 'kawaii' it was and how she'd make one just for Makoto.  
That was about a week before she disappeared. Makoto knew that laying on Akutenshi's desk was the unfinished sign for Makoto's door. With one last sigh, Makoto heaved herself to her own room and tumbled into bed. 


End file.
